Where sunrays can't reach you
by Miss Kissranada
Summary: Zechs is assigned to complete his training in Treize's castle. But will the young prince ever come to terms with the terrible things that happened to him? 13x6
1. Prologue

Prologue.

In the eleven years since he first saw daylight Treize had never been so at peace before. If the cries of the gulls hadn't remind him of his closeness to the sea the air would have. From the city below he could hear people living. _They have no cares...No... that can not be true, but there are few nations were people sound so enthusiastic in their everyday occupations. Treize turned away from the window, knowing he had to meet up with the king. Once, at another formality, he had met him and had thought him sympathetic. However he would have preferred to breathe Sanc's air just a little longer._

He walked through the long corridor and watched the old tapestries on the walls. They depicted scenes from weddings, state visits of foreign monarchs and Scandinavian mythological figures. What Treize found really striking was how there were none that depicted armies, battlefields or anything else that had something to do with war. _How different from Khushrenada-castle._

Baron Hughes, his educator, had asked him to accompany him to the celebrations for the birth of the Sanc princess. Treize's curiosity for the Sanc-kingdom had been stronger than his desire to stay at the military academy. And he now marvelled at the inside of its ancient castle.  

When he passed another corridor a baby's sounds drew him to a wooden door on his left. He opened it by pushing the heavy door-handle. The walls were covered with ancient paintings and bathed in lots of sunlight. He immediately realized it had to be the princess sleeping in the cradle in the middle of the room. Treize was delighted he could see her without the formalities of an official meeting. He walked over, wishing he had some kind of cuddle toy to draw a smile on her face. Then he was stopped by a look from eyes, icier then he had ever seen. A boy stood between him and the cradle, arms spread, shoulders as broad as he could, protecting the baby inside. Where he came from Treize didn't know, he had been so quick that he hadn't even noticed him until he saw the eyes. These eyes, they were warning him, _threatening him, but there was some fear and anxiety. However it wasn't Treize the boy feared, but something else. And suddenly the most important thing in Treize's life was to find out what. A cracking sound made Treize's eyes flee back to the doorway. Lord Hughes had entered. He scolded when he saw Treize there, but his mouth turned into a fake smile when he saw the young child. The boy didn't respond at all and was still looking at Treize. _

"Come on Treize, there will be enough time to see the princess later."

Treize followed him, but looked back one last time. The eyes were still watching him, but now he also saw the shoulder length, almost white hair and the slender, small figure beneath it. 

With a shock he realized this boy could be no more than half his age.

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 1

The numerous festivities for Relena's birth had come to an end some months ago. Milliardo disliked those visitors, who could change their expressions within a small instant. Their faking made him nervous. One of them had been different. A man with short brown hair and a regal air and he tried to find out who he was. To his surprise he learned that this Treize Kushranada was only 11 years old. _He had the air of a very old man. Milliardo had wanted to know more about this peculiar character, but all he was able to learn was that he belonged to a very old aristocratic family. The strange thing about Treize was that he hadn't smiled when he was supposed to and neither had he muttered one of those hollow greetings, that Milliardo was already so used to._

Still despite his curiosity for this young aristocrat, Milliardo was glad the whole circus was over. Now he didn't have to put up with being the perfect prince anymore. But he wasn't completely at ease. His father seemed worried and he hadn't seen his mother in over a week. The birth of Relena had been harsh for her. After the ordeal she had been in great danger, but after months of rest and care and relapses she was finally beginning to recover. She was at the hospital, where they investigated her extensively.  _I miss you, Mummy. If only he could talk to her and hear her gentle voice, he would feel better._

However the man, whom he knew only as the chief of security, had persuaded the king to forbid him to see her. When Milliardo demanded a reason from him, he had only said it would be a security nightmare right now. The prince wondered what he had meant with that. He knew something was happening, but he also knew he wasn't going to find out what if his father didn't want him to. 

He walked to Pagans office, hoping he would be up for some fencing practice. Instead of Pagan he found his father there.

 "Good day, father."

"Ah good day my son, are you looking for Pagan?" the king asked. Milliardo hesitated. He knew his father didn't like him to partake in any kind of fighting practice. Yet he was unable to lie to the man he so respected. 

"Yes father."

"Well he isn't here, he's gone with Relena," the king said quietly.

"Oh? Where is she going to, father?" Milliardo asked surprised.

 "She is going to stay over with some...friends of mine for a while, you will soon join her." Milliardo noticed the sad expression on the face looking down on him and knew better then to question.

His father now smiled sadly and said: "Why don't we play a little game of chess?"

He nodded and followed his father to his study room. The king gestured for him to sit down and he did so on the huge wooden table next to the small window. 

After about 45 minutes of playing chess, young Milliardo noticed his queen was in danger. He sighed, and tried to protect her by taking one of his father's horses. The move was apparently a bad one as the king immediately took one of Milliardo's towers. Two turns later his queen was in danger again. 

"Always remember Milliardo, brutal attack will get you nowhere. Deliberation and sacrifice will bring you much closer to eternal peace."

Milliardo nodded earnestly and looked at the board to see how he could put this advice into practice.

Suddenly the door swung open. Mr. Heiwa stood in the opening, breathing heavily. "They are attacking milord!"

The king stood up at once. "What!? It was estimated that we would at least have a month before they could move in."

He turned to face Milliardo. "You have got to go my son."

An attempt at a smile formed his lips. Then he faced Mr. Heiwa again.

"Take him to the jet."

"Sir!"

Milliardo didn't want to leave his father, but he was aware protests wouldn't be any good, so he followed Heiwa. 

Sounds of a far away bombing reached his ears. In shock he realized people from his country were dying because of those. Personal was running to all sides, alarms took most of their speech away from Milliardo's ears. He run after Heiwa through a corridor. The sound of the bombing began to overpower those of the alarms. They had by now reached the underground hall, where a small plane was waiting for them. Heiwa climbed up to the cockpit and opened its door. Milliardo knew he had to follow Heiwa inside it, but something made him hesitate.

 _Father...._

When he turned to face the plane again, it was gone. So was Heiwa and two of the room's walls. Quickly he looked at the ceiling, which seemed dangerously unstable. 

He ran back through the corridor and ended up in a kitchen somehow. A female cook looked at him like he was a ghost, muttering 

"Poor, poor child."

This confused the young prince even more. He ran up the stairs leading to his fathers study room. When he entered he heard his father discussing something with an officer Milliardo had never seen before.

"The Catherina Duvough Medical Centre has been totally destroyed.... I am sorry my liege."

His father grasped the table for support. 

"God."

Only then he noticed his sons presence. 

"Mother, is she dead?" Milliardo asked with a soft, unnatural voice. 

The king just stared at him, dazed and unable to comfort him. But he realized he had to protect the child from suffering the same fate as its mother. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door.

"I shall keep at least our children safe... come Milliardo," the king said as he looked at the ceiling.

They brushed past the officer as the king guided his son through their castle. Gunshots could be heard very close by. _Are they already in here? Milliardo felt like in a dream. Rapidly he put foot in front of foot._

_Mother, mother, have you gone away?_

Suddenly a door swung open at the other site of the corridor they were in. His father quickly pulled him into a different direction, past another door. The king stopped for a second to reorientate. Then the door behind them opened and three men in black uniforms entered. They walked to the king and one of them pointed a gun at his front head. They didn't seem to have any particular interest in Milliardo and only grinned at his father. 

"Ha, I just knew we would be the first to find you, our division is in for some promotion," one of them said while he readjusted his coat.

"I will report!" another said eagerly and ran out of there.

Automatically Milliardo went for the door to his right and disappeared into the room behind it. 

"Hey! Where did the kid go?" one of the two soldiers asked. 

"Aaah let him be, we just need this one, I just hope for him he won't fall in major Zerones clutches," the other replied with a smirk.

It was to be his last. A second later a fencing sword stuck through his heart and he flipped over. 

"Dietrich! What happen..." The other said as he was cut through his neck.

Milliardo had protected his father, he couldn't lose him like he had his mother. He sighed with relief when he realized he had been in time. When he saw the look on his fathers face a different kind of anguish took over. Utter shock was in the kings expression. Milliardo insecurely reached out for him to find reassurance, but his hand was bruised away.

He realized what he had done. From the first moments he could remember his father had spoken of the necessity of peace, of the many joys of kindness and above all of the beauty of life. Milliardo pulled his hand back, but his face still begged for forgiveness. His fathers expression no longer expressed shock, just disappointment. It was worse. While they looked at eachother like this for an instance, the door swung open again. The king quickly grabbed him and carried his son while he run up a stairs. __

There seemed to be no way out for the both of them. The king heard footsteps approaching from both upstairs and downstairs. He made his decision. His father opened up a hatch Milliardo didn't know existed. Without taking time for a goodbye or another word he threw his son in. Milliardo fell down about 12 feet. He immediately tried to get up. His whole body felt sour and his consciousness was slipping away. He struggled to stay awake. Then his fathers scream of death reached him from above. 

"No...NO!" he believed he had screamed the words, but it had only been whispers. Then he finally passed out. 

To be Continued. 

Thanks for the nice reviews people! 

I am a little shy about my fics so they did me much good.


	3. Chapter 2

After the few months since he had visited the Sanc-kingdom, Treize was still fascinated by the boy. He had realized it was the young prince after he had closed the door of Relena's room. _How could a prince of that wonderful land have a face so full of sorrow? __What was it inside him that gave someone with such a life that bewildered stare? _

The nightingale started to sing after Treize had closed its cage. He looked at where the moon was supposed to be, but clouds kept its rays from reaching him. It was nice to enjoy some time in the garden at the end of another day of training. Most of his fellow students were about 15 or 16 years old and it had been hard to compete with them, especially when they were practicing fighting skills. To compensate for his lack of physical strength he had put all of his efforts in becoming much quicker then the rest of them. All of his intense training started to have effect.  Already he had defeated some of his fellows in hand-to-hand combat. 

He looked up when Zachary hurried towards him. He had been like a mentor to Treize in the beginning, giving him advice and acting like a big brother. However since the day Treize had taken his top spot in the shooting class he had been less friendly. 

"Hey Treize, have you heard? They have finally done it!" he half-shouted.

 "Done what, Zachary?" he asked puzzled. To be continued.

 "Attacked that snake hole, it was about damn time."

A creepy suspicion fluttered through his head. "Where?"

Zachary rolled his eyes. "The Sanc-kingdom of course, I heard they almost nuked it," he said proudly, like he had dropped the bombs himself. 

A knot formed in Treizes stomach, but he had already learned how to keep his thoughts from manifest ting in his expressions.

 He smiled and answered "Aah it's about time, when did they do it?"

"About a week ago, it has now been officially stated at a press conference."

_A week already! They always kept this kind of news from the world. They probably have a whole lot of nasty things to cover up._

"Is the royal family exiled?" Treize asked.

He noticed that Zachary wanted to roll his eyes again but he only said "No, the king committed suicide what I heard."

They looked at each other; both knowing very well that was probably not what had happened. 

"Well" Treize said, "I am going for my bed now, must be fresh for tomorrow."

"Yeah it's already beyond bedtime for you," Zachary replied. Treize didn't even notice the insult, all he could think of was the prince of Sanc.

The better part of his night he spend preparing. In the morning he called one of his servants at Khushrenada-castle. He asked him about affairs in the palace and after a few minutes asked him to call him back in half an hour, saying he was needed somewhere for a moment. Most of the students had gathered in the practice-room, but fencing-lessons hadn't started yet.

"Telephone from Khushrenada-castle for Mr. Khushrenada" a monotone voice said over the intercom. Treize was just having a conversation about birdseed with Serena Wortheringscale and his face formed a worried expression.

"I hope it's nothing grave?" Serena asked. 

"Well it's just that.... oh nothing to worry about," he said with an obvious fake smile, deliberately making her think something _very grave was going on at home._

He spoke with the servant for a few minutes, hung up and went to the councilor to request for a week of.

 "What's going on, Treize? You have never skipped classes."

"I know and I am sorry but I...uhm..."

The councilor sighed and placed a stamp. _At least young Khushrenada had come and ask for it, unlike some of the snotty aristocrats that were attending this school. Treize booked a flight with a stop at the Republique of Ceronia, which lay next to the Sanc-kingdom. _

Instead of remaining in the airplane to Luxembourg, Treize got off at Leadona-airport, near the capital of Ceronia. Getting a vehicle proved to be even easier then he had imagined. Close by the airport a guy in his forties was just unloading his car from his groceries. Treize opened the door next to the drivers seat without hurry, started the car and drove away. He didn't bother to look back at an undoubtly cursing man. By the license plate he could later track him down to send some compensation for the car and the bother.

Treize reached the highway without being pulled over. He had learned how to drive some years back, when he was hardly able to reach the gas petals yet. Still none of the countries he had visited had police officers that would allow a 12 year old to drive a car and he didn't have any illusions it was different in Ceronia. They would let him through if he would prove he was from the John Richford academy, but Treize preferred to steer clear from any delays.

He suspected there would be massive controls at the border with Sanc. The choice was between trying to find a hole in their security or to enter by going by the book and be registered. The first option seemed to time-consuming. He didn't know what had happened to the young prince, but if he were still alive he couldn't afford to lose time like that if he wanted to keep him that way. A sigh escaped his mouth and he continued driving in the direction of the border. 

He just showed his I.D. at the two officers that stopped him there. They saluted politely but send surprised looks at each other. _What was a youth of such rank doing here?_

Driving Ceronia highways had been easy, as there had not been many cars on the road in this morning, but the silence in the Sanc kingdom was very bizarre. Driving over roads through the forests, Treize saw absolutely no one. At one point he drove past a village. It was completely burned down. He tried not to look at it, but couldn't avoid the smell from reaching his nose. It was the smell of death. Especially since he had such fond memories of the lively, friendly Sanc that he had visited this was aching. The night before he had used some time to study maps of the kingdom and now he went straight for the capital. It will be already about 6 pm once I reach it. 

He would have, were it not that huge parts of the road closer to the city had been destroyed. Treize had to ride through sandy roads with only his sense of direction to guide him. When he finally arrived, he was surprised to see how many of the Alliance troops had already left. There was no sign of any civilians, but he couldn't believe they were all killed. _They will probably be used as something no more then slaves in some backward construction site or mine. A group of seven soldiers were dragging a girl with them. She was bruised and beaten, her eyes looked at his for a moment, not begging for help, but apathic and without feeling. He knew what they had done with her and averted his eyes. He realized those soldiers, drunken and on a high would not listen to a 12 year old kid, __Khushrenada or not. _

He followed the directions of a passing sergeant and reached the temporary headquarters of the Alliance forces. Instead of knocking he opened the door and put up an air. 

"Who is the highest officer here?" he demanded.

 The young receptionist looked surprised first because there was a kid in front of her, then saw his academy clothes and obviously inhumanly expensive jacket buttons and directed him to the second floor, after sending up a message. 

The lieutenant there was already past thirty but treated him with much respect. 

"You're from the Richford academy, aren't you?"

 He looked at the I.D. Treize had brought with him. "Nice to meet you, Your Excellency."

"Likewise," Treize replied, both fully aware he hadn't even asked the lieutenants name. 

"I would like to see the reports on the conquest of Sanc." 

The lieutenant wanted to say it was forbidden for him to hand them over, even to a Khushrenada, he wanted to say it could cost him his job, but remembered what had happened to his sister. She had been only a sergeant yet, when she had finished a triple shift of guarding. Then some aristocrat had asked her to stop by at his office. She had made a sarcastic comment and refused. He had never seen Isabel again. 

The lieutenant pulled on his sweater and led the boy to the archives on the third floor. 

"What you are looking for is mostly still on the table there to your left."

Treize nodded and just before the lieutenant disappeared again said: " Don't worry, I will be discreet."

Now he could find out what happened to Milliardo.

After briefly going through lots and lots of reports on used battle tactics, mistakes, demotions and promotions he found something about casualties. Most of it was about Alliance troupes, but two were about the Sanc civilians. Many had died in their houses when they collapsed because of the bombings, others had died in fires and some because of gunfire. A shock went through him when he read about the collapse of the hospital and the death of the queen. _So he lost both his father and his mother in a single day. Treize couldn't imagine what that could be like. His father had died before he was born. His mother was still alive, but lived at the castle of her forefathers. Treize had no recollection of her. He had only learned through servants-talk that her marriage to his father had been forced. Her family had huge debts with the Khushrenada's and was forced to give the young duke their daughter as a wife. She had wanted to get away immediately after his death, but was forced to stay another couple of months until the Khushrenada-heir in her womb was born. She had cursed the child inside her and left the castle two days after his birth, physically exhausted but mentally in top spirit. Treize had never learned why exactly she had hated the Khushrenada's so much._

He flipped through another pile of reports and just when he wanted to give up to search the city or something a man stepped in the door. He was in his early twenties and had a black moustache. He seems a little excited and this excitement seemed to grow when he saw Treize, dressed like he was.

"Good day," he said charmingly.

"Good evening." Treize replied, on his guard.

"Are you part of the administrative headquarters in Luxembourg if I may ask?"

"Yes" Treize lied "how do you know?"

"Just a guess, sir. I am Frank Blois-Stuart."

Blois-Stuart? He's English? Under other circumstances the random combining of two English dynastic names would amuse him. 

 The man waved the report "do you have any idea what good information is worth today?"

Treize was now even more interested in the contents of the report but kept his sullen stare.

"A lot, not just money, but also honor, promotion, fame," the man answered his own question, naming everything he thought could be interesting for a rich young aristocrat. 

Treize fingered one of the diamond buttons on his jackets and replied, "I give a good prize."

The man shot him a smile that meant: we understand each other. "It's about the prince of Sanc."

Treize tried to keep his poker face and said, "continue."

"I was on night watch last night at the castle, I thought it very unnecessary as all the inhabitants were killed, but I have to do what I am told, aye?"

 Treize nodded, impatient for the man to continue.

"Well, I heard a noise, it was like at a construction site or something. First I didn't pay any attention to it, but I kept hearing it. It was raining however, so I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it came from. Then suddenly there was a huge movement of rocks about 30 feet from where I stood. I started to walk over when this kid appears. His hair almost gave light in the dark, but it was dirty and tangled. He was holding a knife. Maybe he used that to clear a way through those rocks, I don't know how else he could have done it. His clothes were totally rippled and covered with dirt and blood. And that stare in his eyes... man, it was like one of those insane wild cats back at home. I just looked at him and then he suddenly throws a rock at my head. I could duck at the last moment, but he was already running over the courtyard. I fired at him of course, but if I hit him I didn't slow him down." 

Treize gasped. _He's still alive!_

_ "Do you have any idea where he is now?" Treize asked. _

"No, not really" the man admitted. "But if he's still alive he's probably crazy."

 "Why would you think that?" Treizes voice was sharper than he had intended.

"Well, the place he crawled out of.... I would have gone mad if I spend only a few hours there, let alone several days."

Again Treizes voice was too sharp: "why?"

"The way out of it was blocked by a collapsed wall, but he apparently managed to struggle through the debris eventually. He was in a room that was used by the servants to throw the leftovers from the main-kitchen in. But in the hours after the attack bodies from the servants themselves were thrown in there to make some space in the castle."

Treizes hand shot to his mouth in shock when he realized Milliardo had spend days in a room full of dead people, whom he had known, was possibly friends with. 

"I know, sir, the stench was awful when I entered, there was also a lot of vermin attracted to it." The man looked down for a moment.

"A part of me feels sorry for him, it wasn't just the stench and the bodies, but the temperature has dropped a lot since we got here, it has been raining even snowing the last few days. It could all come in because parts of the roof had collapsed, so he must have been freezing cold."

Then the man raised his head, no longer thinking of the Peacecraft prince. 

"Well how about my reward, sir?" he asked, greed shining through his eyes. 

Treizes thoughts were still with Milliardo, but he automatically took a bundle of cheques from one of his pockets. The man was no longer looking at him, but looked at a point of the ceiling above him. Treize knew he was going to sell his information to others; Treizes reward would be just a little appetizer. _And why wouldn't he? If he gave the Alliance information about the Peacecraft-heir being alive, it would guarantee him a wonderful life in the army. But I can't let him, Milliardo will be safe only when assumed death. Treize turned his head to the door, pretending to notice something. The man turned to see what he was staring at, Treize took out his pistol, raised his arm and shot him through the head. A painless death, without fear. He walked over to the window and looked at the city and the woods lying behind it. _

"You are safe for now."

To Be Continued.

Again thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When he was 14 year old, Treize had given a presentation for all the students of the Academy. It was about the necessity of peace and the ways of how to obtain it. His classmates had rolled their eyes, teachers had given him worried looks and the younger students looked at each other puzzled. Only one person had listened, listened like her life depended on it. She had been only a slip of a girl, not yet enrolled in the academy yet, but trying out for the admission tests later that week. Her brown eyes watched him intently and he without realizing it he focused his attention solely on her. After the presentation he had gotten lots of criticism. The teachers even called his Educators back at Khushrenada-castle to discuss his "strange way of thinking". He never talked of such a thing anymore, pretending he saw the errors of his former pacifism. Despite all this the he knew the presentation had been a success; the young girl with the clever face would never forget his words. 

Eight years later she was standing next to his desk, hair in braids, shouting her reports for the day. She had been giving him updates about the conflicts in southern America, the latest speech by the minister of foreign affairs of India, the blossoming of the roses in the southern part of his garden and the recovery of sergeant Perth from his burns.

 "….so I think both the mother and children are doing well."

Treize nodded. He was glad to hear Rea's eggs had come out and looked forward to seeing the baby-birds.

"What is on schedule for tomorrow, Lady?"

She grabbed one of the papers in her hand. But he knew she didn't need to look at them and wondered why she was always carrying them with her anyway. 

"At 6 am there will be an endurance test for the soldiers of the third division, which you wanted to overlook, at 10 am you will receive the reports of the road conditions in Andorra, at 1 pm you have a conference call with Count Espinoza and the two top-graduates from the lake Victoria Academy are due to arrive at about 4 pm," she answered, without a look at her papers of course.

"One of them is Lucrezia Noin, I believe you have met her."

Lucrezia had been at a Christmas celebration at the chief commander of the alliance troups palace. Treize knew by looking at her she hated being the token female student at the party and felt sympathy for her. Lady Une however had taken an immediate dislike to her, probably because she was impatient with someone who seemed gentle and less strong and determined as she was.

"Aah yes, Miss Noin, she reminded me of you when you were younger," he said with a hint of a smile. He loved teasing the people he liked, unfortunately there were not many of those. 

The lady didn't even frown when she continued.

"The real name of the other one is unknown, but he calls himself Zechs Merquise."

Treize laid down the rose he had been caressing.

"What did you say, lady! SEX Merquise?" He smirked wickedly.  "Those kids are really something else nowadays, don't you think?"

Lady Une nodded without a hint of a smile. "I do think the data I found on him was out of the ordinary, but the Academy swore to me they double checked everything about him. Also... he is known for wearing a mask."

Now Treize was really interested. He was quite amused by this "Sex Merquise" and imagined him to be a cocky playboy, dressed as someone headed for a masked ball. Treize looked forward to the consternation this man was undoubtedly going to bring to the castle.

"Thank you Lady. Any advices for today?" Treize asked.

 "Take heed when Espinoza questions you about mines on Iberia, he is trying to find out what you are going to do with your shares," the Lady said as she walked to the door." Good evening, Your Excellency."

"Good evening, Lady."

After his conference call with the count, which had indeed tried to win information about his shares, Treize decided to wrestle through the many reports still lying on his desk. It had almost been ten years since he went to the Sanc kingdom. Never had he heard anything about Milliardo Peacecraft again. He had tried to find some information without being to obvious about it, but it had helped him no further. When he was alone he sometimes thought about him. He had tried to convince himself the prince was death, but just couldn't believe it. _Someone with a stare like that doesn't die easily. __But even if he is alive he will probably be raving mad after what he had gone through. Treize had wondered many times why he cared so much about him, after all he had only seen him for a few seconds. Maybe it was because his eyes seemed to beg for protection, __his protection. _

He looked up at the sudden noise. A helicopter was landing outside._ Time__ to meet miss Noin and Mr. Merquise. _

When he walked through the main hall Lady Une notified him that the two students were already testing some of the A-type Lion Mobile suits. This surprised him a little; he had assumed someone named Sex would check out the female population first.

"Let's watch them then," he said and they walked to a balcony with a view on the practice grounds. 

It would be an understatement to say he was impressed. Both of them pilots were quick, elegant and brave in their fighting, but one of them was slightly above the other in every aspect. It took about fifteen minutes for this pilot to defeat the other. The hatch of the fallen suit opened and the pilot jumped put of it. The victor followed suit, but since his Mobile Suit was still standing, the distance to the ground was much larger. A long but slender man floated to the earth, his very long, very light hair falling after him.

_!!!!???? It can't be! Is that? No! It's him! Treize stared at the masked pilot wide eyed.  He was perplexed at how sure he was by only looking at the extraordinary color of the young mans hair and his elegant way of moving. __But how? Why? _

The two new students discussed the battle as they advanced towards the castle. Suddenly Zechs looked up at Treize and Lady Une. He gave a little nod, while Lucrezia saluted. Treize nodded as well, still startled. Lady Une bared her teeth and hissed. 

"Doesn't he know how to greet properly?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening Zechs and Noin were waiting in a large hall to be officially introduced to Treize Khushrenada. Zechs looked at the room approvingly. The Lake Victoria Academy had been very basically furnished and this was the complete opposite. _Treize Khushrenada has good taste.  __But the velvet on the floor is a little decadent. The last time he had been in such an environment was in the Sanc castle. He pushed thoughts of his youth away, protecting his inner self from hurt. The young man half expected trumpeters to announce the duke when the door opened. But a stern looking woman with glasses, who took a stand next to the door and feigned disinterest, was the only one who accompanied Treize Khushrenada. The duke first walked to Noin._

"It's nice to meet you again, miss Lucrezia." He took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. Zechs knew this confused her; she was certainly no aristocrat and didn't know how to deal with their way of behavior. 

"Thank you, your Excellency," she murmured.

"And you must be Mr. Merquise," he said while he turned his attention to him. Somehow it seemed the duke was mocking him, but that was probably his imagination. Treize offered him his hand and Zechs shook it. For a moment it seemed like the duke was caressing the back of his hand with his thumb and Zechs wondered if Treize was going to kiss _his hand as well. But the duke let go of it and asked for Noins whereabouts. While she told him about their graduation, Zechs got the feeling the duke was watching him from the back of his eye__. He is just trying to unnerve me, stay calm._

"Why did you choose such a name for yourself?" Treize asked him suddenly.

Zechs responded: "Since some aristocrats tend to think themselves better than others, Merquise seemed like a good name to gain respect." He felt the eyes of the woman burn at him because of this obvious criticism, but Treize remained undisturbed. 

"And what about your first name?" he asked.

"I was given the number 6- PT at my student card so Zechs seemed convenient."

"Really? I thought you meant something else with it," Treize said and gave him a look, strong enough it seemed to burn through the mask. 

Now Zechs was really unnerved. _What does this man want from me? _

"I am glad to have you two working with me, Lady Une will tell you about your duties," the duke said and with that he saluted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Treize was back in his office he immediately poured himself a glass of wine. _What was that? __I flirted with him. It had happened automatically, even without planning to do so. He only teased some of his closest staff members, but it was never sexual and he couldn't believe he was attracted to this man. But he was. He wanted to lift that horrible mask of his face and look into those blue eyes, to trace his tongue over that elegant neck and..... He sighed, but his lips formed a wicked smile. __I have certainly gotten to Milliardo's  nerves._

_Milliardo indeed. Treize was now certain it was he. Earlier that evening he had convinced himself to be mad and obsessive. __Why would this new student be Milliardo Peacecraft? __Just because of his hair color and elegance?_

But when they had shaken hands he noticed Zechs fingers exercised a specific amount of pressure at the fingertips. Very old aristocracy families only used this way of handshaking. Treize now smiled and raised his glass to the unresponsive moon.

"To the future, Milliardo." 

To be Continued.

I like it very much how you people sympathize with Milliardo. Thanks again for the nice reviews: keep them coming, please! 

In the next chapter things start to heat up between Treize and a certain fair-haired prince…. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

In the months after Milliardo's arrival Treize didn't see much of the fair-haired officer. He and miss Noin were training; always training. From what Lady had told him he concluded that miss Noin was studying to be an instructor and Milliardo was building all kinds of skills. Once he had seen them practicing together in Mobile Suits by moonlight from his balcony. He had taken a few minutes from his duties to watch the magnificent grace of Milliardo's fighting. When the two pilots had finished they walked back to their quarters, immersed in their conversation as ever. A nervous little movement of his head told Treize Milliardo had noticed. But the lieutenant had done nothing to acknowledge his presence. Of course this had amused Treize; he loved to get under the skin of this person, who put so much effort in appearing apathic. 

Something a lot less amusing had been the arrival of his old classmate Zachary De La Ferre. Not long after Treizes secret journey to the Sanc Kingdom he had beaten Zachary in a Mobile Suit brawl. Since that day on De La Ferre had been his sworn enemy, always trying to make life hard for him in numerous small and not so small ways. One time he had even twisted the neck of a bird, which Treize had kept for a long time. She had given birth to several of the others and Treize had been especially fond of her, maybe because she cared so much for her children. He had found her under his pillow when he tried to go to sleep. His first instinct had been to beat Zachary up, but he knew that it would only make his life at the Academy harder. Since then Treize had always remained cool under his bullying, occasionally getting him back, to retain the respect of his peers. He didn't really want to admit it but life at the Academy would have been a whole lot more pleasant if he hadn't been there. 

Treize wasn't really sure why Zachary came to his castle anyway; he had written him something about wanting to assess alternative modes of training. Treize lips formed a bitter smile; it was impossible Zachary was genuinely interested in any training program he had designed. _He only comes to spite me again. Zachary unfortunately was CIO of a huge oil-imperium and his family had ties with many of the top figures in the Alliance. __It will not be wise to openly become his enemy if I don't need to. _

Unlike Zechs and miss Noin the count didn't arrive by helicopter, but with a Zeppelin. Despite himself, Treize was somewhat amused by this display. Treize had ordered all his officers to be present for the welcoming. He had felt a little unease when Milliardo wasn't there at half past three. The lieutenant arrived only when De La Ferres monstrosity was already landing. His beautiful hair was covered with sand and there was a tear in his pants near his knee. He had probably been training in the desert and it would have been wiser if he had changed.  

"Aaah Treize, how are you my brother?" Zachary asked while shaking his hand. Of course Treize knew how to play this game.

"I am quite well, my greatest thanks for your concern. How are you my friend?"

They exchanged a lot more similar pleasantries and Treizes officers saluted. Unfortunately Zachary had also noticed Milliardo's unconventional appearance. 

He walked over to the young man and asked sarcastically, "What's this Treize? Are your officers supposed to be dressed like this at a formal greeting?"

Treize immediately felt the spark of defiance in Zechs, but before he could avert attention the lieutenant had opened his mouth. 

"No sir, it's not mister Treizes order, but you can't expect me to do a ten days desert training in clothes as fancy as yours." 

Everyone in the crowd held their breath. 

De La Ferre narrowed his eyes, but put on a fake smile. "So they also speak without permission, a highly unusual way."

"He will receive proper discipline," Treize said. Zachary only nodded at this. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs sighed when he took of his mask. Only in the cover of night and in his own room he took of the heavy piece of metal. He sat down on his bed, wrapped his arms around his knees and recalled the events of the day. Of course it hadn't been wise to stand up to the aristocrat, but his pride had taken over. He had felt insulted that a mere count was speaking that way to him, a prince. He was shocked by these feelings. Apparently part of him still clung to his royalty. 

What happened after that had confused him even more. Everyone had been dismissed and the count had walked away, offering his arm to Lady Une, who of course had shot a deadly glance at Zechs. Khushrenada had followed them, but while walking he laid his hand on Zechs' shoulder, stroking it for a mere second. He had looked at Treize with wide opened eyes, but of course the duke pretended nothing unusual had happened, as he walked on. Without really wanting to Milliardo now rubbed his hand against this shoulder. _This man, this Treize, who is part of the Alliance, was getting under his skin. He cursed himself for this__. It was the Alliance that destroyed my family, the Alliance that destroyed ME and now I am getting attracted to one of its top-figures. He squeezed his knees in an unconscious effort to punish himself for this weakness, but wasn't able to squeeze his self-loathing away._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treize was content. A week after the counts arrival, it still brought a smile to his face to recall Zachary's shocked face at Milliardo's behavior. The man was such a tyrant for his inferiors he never expected anyone to behave like that. Naturally it was expected of Treize that he disciplined his officer. He had given orders that Zechs Merquise was not permitted to receive mail or use the telephone for the next three months. For most soldiers this would be a nasty punishment, but Milliardo had no family like them, so he knew this wouldn't harm him in any way. He did realize that Zachary wasn't just Treizes enemy now, but also Milliardo's. He had to keep an eye out for him. 

Lady Une stepped inside his office for the last briefing of the day. She saluted and started talking about shares, shifting power relations in Luxembourg's ministry of foreign affairs and Lady Noventa's garden architect. It became increasingly difficult for Treize to listen to her briefings or keep his attention at his work. He used to make a mental note of everything she said, but now his mind was drifting to Milliardo... again. _What will his face look like now? Does he have scars, which he's trying to hide? Would he still have that lost expression in his eyes? Those eyes. He had only seen them once. He gave himself a mental slap, Milliardo Peacecraft was a __human and it was wrong to think about those eyes as if they were something different, something more than that. Only now he noticed that Lady had stopped speaking and was staring at him with an expecting glance._

 "Oh my apologies, Lady, thank you for your briefings, any advises for today?"

The Lady answered: "Keep an eye on the roses near the vollaires, they are about to bloom."

She saluted and left the office.

Treize got up from his desk a minute after that. There was nothing for him to work on this night, except of course the always present pile of paperwork. He walked out of his office, through the corridors of his castle. He heard faint sounds of technicians repairing something outside the castle, but all military personal was expected to be in their rooms right now. He knew what he was doing, but didn't really want to be aware of it. He descended the small stairs that led to the officers' quarters. The door to Zechs room was the second on the left. He stood in front of it for a few moments and then entered. The bed was neatly done, a uniform was lying on the only chair and on the concrete floor lay some papers, but there was no Milliardo. Treize sighed; he didn't know what he was doing there anyway. He had half hoped to find him without mask. Then he could have finally looked into those eyes and get rid of his somewhat unhealthy curiosity. He left the room and wondered where Milliardo could be at this hour of night. As far as he knew there weren't any desert training programs this week. 

While he walked through one of the halls he casually looked through its windows. Suddenly he noticed a faint light in the library in the west-wing. He was positive that besides him and Lady no one would have even noticed the light, but Treize knew it was supposed to be entirely dark in that part of the castle at night. Now he went straight for the library. _Is it just a couple making out or a spy going through my documents? He was as quiet as he could be -and that was very quiet- when he entered. He passed some of the bookcases towards the cases with his private archives, were the light came from. Suddenly he saw a man with long fair hair standing there, his back towards him. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite his quietness Zechs noticed him a second before Treize's hand reached his shoulder. He turned around in a flowing movement. He had expected a night guard and was shocked to see the charming aristocrat.

"What are you doing here_, Zechs Merquise?" Treize asked him, emphasizing the name. _

Zechs quickly lay down the book he had been holding in the bookcase next to him, positioning his body in front of it. 

"Just reading sir," he said, keeping any hint of surprise out of his voice.

"Just reading? You do know that you can lend books by day and read them whenever you want in your room, am I mistaken?" Treize asked, again with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

 "I just couldn't sleep so...." he was unsure of what he should add to those words.

 "Aaah" was the reply "but officers and soldiers are not supposed to venture out of their rooms past 10, let alone in this part of the castle."

With a sudden movement Treize grabbed the book from behind him. 

"What's this? _Building a State, the Weaknesses of the Alliance Space Fleet Uncovered, hmmm.... why would a mere lieutenant read something like that?" Treize asked, faking shock. _

Zechs knew this was going to get him into trouble; it was highly suspicious to read such a book by night, in a place where he wasn't allowed to be. He bit his lip; _I am not supposed to be caught like this. I have already done so much, sacrificed so much to infiltrate in the Alliance. _

He looked up to meet Treize's stare, wondering if Treize would call Lady Une or security. To his indescribable surprise the duke didn't reach for his communicator but for Zechs' head. Both his hands were placed on his cheeks and the aristocrat stared intently at the covered face. His cheeks were caressed, first only one and then both. To the young man's horror Treize suddenly used both his hands to remove his mask. His eyes widened while Treize laid it on the bookcase behind him. He felt very vulnerable without his face being covered in the presence of this enigmatic man. But because of the compromising situation the duke had found him in, he didn't dare to utter a protest. Treize's hand reached for Zechs' chin and he was forced to look into the duke's eyes. For a long time Treize stared at his eyes, never allowing him to break the stare. He didn't really know how to respond to this and wanted to look away. But the stare was so demanding that something like that seemed impossible. Finally Treize smiled. It was not a mocking smile as usual, but a content one. He laid a hand on Zechs' back and lightly let his lips touch a cheek. 

Zechs gasped out of surprise. Surprise because of Treize's actions, but also because of the pleasing tenderness in the touch. An arm at his back pulled him closer to the duke, who moved to his mouth. Lips touch his for the first time. Thoughts run wildly through his head, still the lieutenant didn't move. _So hot._ Once again the lips touched his, only this time they didn't leave. Zechs was still startled, and looked wide eyed at the man. Lips moved slightly upwards and rested on his upper lip. Slowly the duke started sucking on it, using the pleasing touch to persuade him to open his mouth. Zechs leaned in a little and parted his lips slightly. 

Treize immediately took the opportunity to let his tongue slip in. Its touch made Zechs tingle all over and he automatically closed his eyes. The tongue teased him and quickly explored every corner of his mouth. In an attempt to stop the uncontrolled movements he let his own tongue meet Treize's. The duke slid a hand through his hair and tried to break his tongue away from the others. But Zechs didn't want to let him win and once again his tongue licked the underside of Treize's tongue. The aristocrats tongue now made a quick circle around his, provoking him to stop it. But Zechs tongue mimicked the circle. Then he pulled back a little, waiting for a counterattack. Treize only touched the tip of Zechs' tongue lightly and then withdrew his own to his mouth, daring Zechs to enter. He hesitated for a moment. Treize laid a hand on his back and slowly moved it downwards. Even though it tickled it was very arousing to the young man. Zechs now carefully moved his tongue in the other mouth. Unlike Treize he took the time to explore slowly. The other granted him a few moments to do this and left his tongue alone for a moment. Instead he suddenly pushed him closer by using the hand that had moved even further downwards. 

Treize was aroused. That was immediately clear as Zechs was pushed against the proof. But the older man hardly gave him time to realize that as he closed his lips around Zechs' tongue and sucked it demandingly. Zechs opened his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the intimacy and sexiness of it all. He was growing hard as well and looked up at Treize, whose eyes were only opened a little. Then he saw his mask lying behind the duke and his mind began objecting. _This man is the enemy; he's part of the Alliance, the Alliance that I am going to destroy. What am I doing? Stop this now!  He slowly broke away from the kiss and put his hands on Treize's chest, using them to keep a small distance between them. Treize now opened his eyes completely and stared at his. But Zechs didn't want to meet his glance and looked at the ground. Treize put his hands on his and slowly pulled them away from his chest. Then he pulled the lieutenant towards him and whispered._

"shhh.... Milliardo, it's alright."

To be continued.

Oooh thank you for all the reviews people!! It makes me really happy. Hope you all liked this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Within a hint of a second Treize was pushed backward, a push that for most people would have been enough to fall flat on their backs. As it was Treize barely kept his balance. He tried to stand upright again and stared perplexed at the man in front of him; the man he had been so close with only a moment ago. Milliardo looked like a trapped animal and pointed his shaking finger at him.

"You! You... know!" was all he managed to shout. Only now Treize realized his slip-up. He had been too comfortable and named Milliardo by his given name, a name he was not supposed to know. The young man quickly grabbed his mask and turned around to go for the door. Treize grabbed his wrist.

"Milliardo, you don't have to worry. I am not...."

The lieutenant pulled himself free with his other arm.

"Get away!!!"

He almost run to the door and disappeared through it. He didn't even take the time to close it behind him and Treize heard footsteps getting fainter quickly. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Zechs reached his room he grabbed two of his guns out of the drawers in his closet. He loaded them in record time and put a chair under the doorknob. Unlike the Sanc-kingdom he was planning to put up quite a fight when the Alliance would come for him. Nervously he listened to any rumor coming from outside. There was nothing out of the ordinary yet, but he was absolutely certain they were going to get him. _Treize must have alerted them by now! _At the thought of him he swallowed. _Why did he do… that, when he knew who I was? Was it to spite me? To rub in how pathetic I am? _ He checked the gun in his right hand again. _What was I thinking? Letting myself get swept away by him! Am I so weak then that I enjoy kissing someone who is part of them?_

He stayed standing on edge like this for the whole night. But no-one came to kill him or lock him up. And at 6.30 am. a voice sounded through the intercom notifying Mr. Merquise was expected at training half an hour ago. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks following their encounter in the library Treize made an effort to keep out of the younger man's way. It was hard for him to leave Milliardo alone. _So very hard._ But somehow he managed. He knew it was necessary to let him adjust to the fact that he knew who he really was. It was important for Milliardo to realize that Treize was not going to share this information with others. Him nosing around in Treize's books had only confirmed what he had suspected all along. He had infiltrated in the Alliance to get revenge. Little could the prince know that he was on his side, that he had been since the day he met him. It would take a lot to gain Milliardo's trust. 

He leaned back in his comfy chair and recalled the face. First the eyes. _How wonderful it had been to see those again._ He had drowned in them, just like when they had first met. And like that time it was full of emotions; pain, fear, confusion and a new one; anger. Compared to other peoples' eyes they had been so rich and it made Treize feel alive. Unlike what he had expected; Milliardo's face was not scarred. On the contrary, it was the most delicate face he had ever seen. The nose was small but proud and upright, the cheeks soft and the mouth pretty, even if it often had a grim lineament. 

Treize looked up. Lady came in, as always hiding her emotions, but he could see she was tired. She saluted and started her briefing. He made an effort to listen, after all she was doing all her research for him and he shouldn't be ungrateful by thinking about...other things.

 "...It's therefore best to keep the Serenay Foundation from obtaining those commodities," Lady concluded finally.

"I agree, pray look into the willingness of Kazonitch Inc.to obtain them," Treize responded. 

"Sir!" Lady walked to the door but Treize's voice stopped her. 

"Lady, you have no advice for today?" 

Her back still faced him, but she turned her head slightly, not enough to look him in the eye. 

"I advise you to minimize the times you let your eyes rest on Lieutenant Merquise, Your Excellency. People will think of him as your weakness and take advantage of it." 

She walked on and closed the door, leaving His Excellency with something to think about.

With all the effort he had put into not paying attention to Milliardo, he had still let something of his attraction show on the surface. Lady knew him better than anyone else, but if she had seen it, it was possible others had. He knew she had warned him for De La Ferre in particular.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat clung to his chin and Zechs used the back of his hand to wipe some of it away. The junior officers had been running in circles for several hours now. He was exhausted, but determined not to let it show. Noin was running on the other side of the gym and shot him a desperate glance. But he knew the red-haired man in the middle of the gym would not be merciful. _Why is the count training us anyway? _He had already noticed how the relationship between Treize and De La Ferre wasn't exactly based on friendship. When De La Ferre's eyes rested on the duke his face spoke volumes. Treize didn't show any of his true feelings, but he always treated him very formal. Zechs was getting tired, but knew he could keep up the pace for several more hours if he needed too. He would be damned if he would show the count any weakness. But suddenly the sergeant running near him lost his balance. Zechs didn't know if he trembled over something, or if his tired legs just gave way, but the man fell down in front of him. Just in time he could jump over him and then he stopped running. The man held his ankle with a painful twist in his face. Zechs kneeled down next to him and laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's okay, I am going to get you to a doctor," he said.

But De La Ferre came walking towards them with big passes.

"What's the meaning of this? Why did you stop running, lieutenant Merquise?"

Zechs knew De La Ferre had been waiting for an opportunity to get back at him because of past behavior and sighed.

"Sir, I think his ankle is broken, he needs to have medical attention."

"That's for me to decide, lieutenant," the man replied brusquely. He walked towards them and

roughly pushed a thumb against the ankle, causing the sergeant to make a suppressed scream.

"It's only bruised, not broken. He can go to the meds himself."

"Sir, I am positive it's broken. Someone needs to accompany him," Zechs said stubbornly.

He lifted the man up and supported him so he could lean on his unharmed foot. De La Ferre took a step in the direction of the lieutenant and narrowed his eyes. At that moment the door of the gym opened. Everyone turned to the person coming in and stopped running. All of them saluted their commander. They were used to him walking in on training sessions and immediately turned their attention to the arguing officers again. Treize walked towards the count.

"Good afternoon, Zachary. You have been training them quite a while now haven't you?" 

Zechs noticed how Treize shot a quick glance at him. He was glad the mask was covering his face as it made him somewhat uncomfortable. 

"Indeed I have. They need it," the count replied.

"Someone was hurt?" Treize asked as he looked at the man supported by Zechs.

"Nothing to worry about, but I am quite taken aback by lieutenant Merquise's lack of obedience," the count said.

Treize shot a glance at Zechs.

"I see."

Zechs kept an eye on De La Ferre, who was studying Treize's every movement. It was as if the man was realizing something he hadn't before and searched the duke's face for affirmation.  

"Personally I think he needs to be taken out of the military, but since it's one of your officers I shall be lenient," the count said to Treize, who still appeared indifferent.

"Come to my rooms this evening, lieutenant Merquise and we shall discuss matters," the count continued as he spoke to Zechs. But he kept his attention focused on Treize. The duke narrowed his eyes for no longer than a fraction of a second at his invitation of the young officer. But it was enough for the count to confirm what he had already suspected. 

At 8 pm Zechs nervously knocked on the door to De La Ferre's rooms. He was resolved not to step into any of the pitfalls the count was undoubtedly going to create for him during the conversation. Noin had offered to wait for him next to the door in case the count would have soldiers waiting for him to beat him up. He had declined; he didn't want her to get involved as well. 

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw de man sitting behind his desk. He thought some of the elements in Treize's castle were decadent, but the interior of this office took the cake. Gold-leaf was on the walls, there were jewels on the back of his chair and in the chandelier he recognized real diamonds.  To his surprise the man walked towards him and smiled.

"I guess we didn't really make a good start, lieutenant," he said as he invaded his personal space. 

"Sir, I apologize for this afternoon," Zechs said, very suspicious of this sudden change in the count. De La Ferre waved his hand, indicating that the apology was unnecessary. 

"I read you were Lake Victoria's best student, mister Merquise."

Zechs shrugged his shoulders.

"That's only statistics sir." 

"How modest, you don't see that often in the military," the count replied and send him a strong stare. Zechs said nothing.

"I apologize, lieutenant, but I feel really uncomfortable speaking to someone whose eyes I can't see. Can you please take of that mask?" the count said.

Instinctively Zechs grabbed the mask and held it against his head. But he knew he had to take it off. If he wouldn't play by his rules the count would undoubtedly make it impossible for him to remain at the academy. _And I need to be here._ Quickly he removed it and looked nervously at the count. De La Ferre's eyes widened for a second and his mouth opened a little as he stared at his face.

"Now I understand," he said softly.

"Sir?"

De La Ferre smiled.

"Treize is very fond of you, isn't he?" he said slyly.

"Not more than of his other officers," Zechs said, trying to sound casually.

"No of course not," the count replied. For a moment he let his hand brush a lock of Zechs' long hair. The young man's first instinct was to hit it away, but he managed to resist that impulse. De La Ferre smiled and removed the hand. 

"You can go now lieutenant, it was pleasant talking to you," he said and nodded at the door. 

As soon as he left the office, Zechs immediately put on his mask again. He didn't like the things the man had said and he liked the way the count had looked at him even less. It was like he had been undressing him with his eyes and the self-assured way in which he had done that had made him feel helpless. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treize was to oversee a meeting of all the officers present in his domain. He had taken a bath in the early morning, preparing for a long day. He was pretty sure he had been able to hide his discontent with the fact that Zachary let the young man come to his room when they were in the gym. Still it was very important that none of his emotions would shine through, since both Milliardo and Zachary were going to be present. Treize sighed, but he knew he could do it, his whole life he had taken great pains to keep his thoughts hidden; it wasn't going to be ruined now. 

As he walked down the hallway, he heard footsteps coming after him, the person behind him walking just as fast as he. 

"Good morning, Lady," he said without looking back.

"Good morning, your Excellency," was the response. The presence of his trusted assistant made him feel a little better and he opened the door to the conference room.

The meeting was a strain. He had made a friendly joke about the new haircut of one of the sergeants, which made everyone laugh, except Milliardo and Lady. The whole time he managed to avoid looking at Milliardo, but he knew Zachary was watching him. It probably didn't matter anymore how he behaved to the prince, De La Ferre's smuck expression told him he already knew something was going on. After reports from all of the officers and an endless debate about who should take over a sick captain's duty, the meeting could finally be adjourned. Treize remained in his seat while his officers stood up. Some left immediately, others lingered. Miss Noin was talking to second lieutenant Shewgalry, who was teasing her with the fact she didn't break his record as soon as he had expected. Lady stood behind his desk, pointing at the notes she had made during the meeting. What really called his attention was Zachary walking over to Milliardo, who had just left his chair.

Treize couldn't hear what they were talking about; it seemed Milliardo was explaining something to the count. The result was that they walked to the door together. Just before they disappeared Zachary laid his arm on Milliardo's shoulder and shot a smile at Treize. Both Lady and Treize stared at the door. 

After a few moments Treize looked at her and said, "Get me everything I need to destroy him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs had realized Treize didn't tell anyone about him being Milliardo Peacecraft. If the duke had he would have been taken out of the military and probably have been executed unofficially as well. This silence had made him trust the duke even less. It meant that he had a hold over him. Zechs had wondered if Treize was going to make him assassinate some power figure or doing something dangerous like that. _Still he hasn't tried to talk to me at all… Why am I not glad about that? _These thoughts crossed his mind as he was walking away from Noins room. He always loved to talk to the intelligent young woman.  She believed in him, even admired him. Therefore he felt relatively at ease with her. But he always feared the day would come that she would realize what kind of person he really was and turn her back on him. 

De La Ferre had been awfully nice to him lately. Since he had come to his office the count had talked to him as an equal, asking him about several things. Zechs didn't trust his sudden change in behavior. He had expected De La Ferre to hold a grudge against him for the rest of his life and knew there was some hidden reason why he was so friendly. All the time the count send him strange glances and Zechs felt he was only waiting for the right moment to act. But he wasn't sure what the man was planning to do. Therefore he was quite glad that the count was away to supervise training in the Sahara. 

Another advantage of this trip was that many of the officers were away. Now he could relax a little in the shower. He didn't have one in his own room and always had to go to the communal shower room for officers. Most of the time he washed at strange hours to avoid being seen without a mask. Still he always kept it in his hands so he could put it on when someone entered. He lay a small white towel on a shelve and took his clothes of. He turned on the shower and gasped when the hot water poured over his hair. The soothing hotness made his muscles relax and he automatically raised his head to feel the water fall across it. He needed this bit of comfort and didn't notice someone was opening the door. 

Zechs turned the tap and felt how the water got even hotter. He took a step forward to make it reach his long hair better. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he knew it wasn't Treize's. The duke wouldn't have squeezed so forceful. _B__ut who else? He turned and stared in the cold eyes of De La Ferre. _

"Hello Zechs, taking a shower?" 

He was alarmed immediately. The count was supposed to be in the Sahara, not in a shower here with him. 

"Yes sir," he replied, keeping his voice undisturbed.

"Aah I see." The towel that had been the only thing covering the counts body fell on the floor. He turned on the tap next to the lieutenant. Zechs felt very uncomfortable. The count was looking intently at his body and didn't really make an effort to hide this. After another probing glance Zechs quickly turned off the tap and went for his clothes. He didn't reach them. The count grabbed his shoulder again and bit in his neck. His teeth went far enough in Zechs' flesh to make it tear. Blood mixed with water and quickly rained away. 

"You're not leaving yet, Mr. Merquise," he whispered after he had withdrawn his teeth. 

Zechs took a step back and replied, "I think I am." 

Again he went for his clothes, but this time the count wrapped his arms around Zechs waist in a crushing way. Zechs felt the man's growing hardness against him and knew he was not going to get away without serious trouble. He struggled to get lose, but noticed this man wasn't a pushover. _He graduated from the same Academy Treize Khushrenada had. _

"I am going to get you to court for this," Zechs said trying to put some sense into his assailant. It had no effect. The count only laughed and tightened his grasp on the lieutenant. 

"Are you? And whom do you think they are going to believe? You, or the count De La Ferre?" he whispered in his ear.

Zechs grew desperate; the body against him made him sick. With a sudden movement he grabbed the man's wrists and pulled himself loose. He took a step backwards looking into the anger on De La Ferre's face.

"I will throw you out of the military unless you submit!" the count screamed. He already advanced to the desperate lieutenant again. 

 "I don't care anymore!" Zechs shouted and quickly went for the door a third time.

"No?" the count asked "maybe you care about miss Noin then."

Disgust began to mingle with fear and he stopped walking.

"What about her?" Zechs snapped as he looked over his back.

The count smiled, knowing he was going to be victorious.

 "If you don't provide me some pleasure, I will have to look for it with her."

Zechs now grabbed him by his neck and pushed him against the wall.

"YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE!!"  

The count smirked. "I am afraid not, Zechs. Do you think she can take me on?"

Zechs wasn't sure, but had felt the count's strength and doubted it. 

"And what if I kill you now, count?" he said, getting more desperate. Again the count smiled his abominable smile.

"Ha, that's when I don't kill you first. Besides even if you would succeed; I have already written reports about the behavior of you AND miss Noin."

Zechs eyes grew wide "but she hasn't done anything wrong."

The count shrugged his shoulders, let his smile grow and said, "Everyone will think you two have killed me. Tell me, what do you think it will be like for a woman in a military prison?"

Zechs weakened his grip on the count. He would never be able to bring harm to his dear friend. De La Ferre immediately took advantage of Zechs' hesitation and hit him in the face. The young man fell with his head against the wall. He leaned his hands against the tiles for a moment and tried to recover, but was hit a second time, now even harder. Blood streamed from where his head had connected to the wall. The count grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly towards him. He pushed a finger on the hurt cheek and licked it. Zechs felt disgusted with the man, but also with himself. The fear that this man would turn his sickly actions to Noin kept him from resisting, but his disgust must have shown, for the count slapped his face a third time. This time it wasn't to hurt however, but to vanquish. Zechs cast his eyes away from the man who seemed to revel in his humiliation. 

To be Continued.

It was really funny to see how you reacted to the last cliffhanger. Guess stopping where I did in this chapter is kind of evil as well^_^. Again I would like to say thank you for your reviews, they are a big inspiration. 

Big hug,

Miss Kissranada 


	7. Chapter 6

wwChapter 6. 

Treize had started exercising in the gymnastics hall. He was the only one there. Many of the troops were in the Sahara with Zachary and none of the remaining soldiers had apparently decided to go to the gym. He stretched his legs one by one and enjoyed this moment of being alone. He was glad that Zachary was away for a while. First he had expected the count to try taking Milliardo with him, but he had made no effort to that effect. _Maybe Zachary only tried getting under my skin and is now tired of the little game. _He shook his head bitterly. _No, that would be illogical; he's been after me for years._ Treize had already taken measures to rid himself from the count once and for all. He didn't trust him one bit and was mostly concerned for Milliardo. The lieutenant was without any mentionable connections and would make an easy prey for the count's spite.

He had just started to warm up when Lady stormed in. She only let go of her calmness when it was absolutely necessary and he knew he could expect some important information. He looked at her curiously.

"Lady?" 

"Your Excellency" she said panting, "Zachary De La Ferre is not in the Sahara"

"What!?"

"He did go when he was supposed to, but took a helicopter back the day after his arrival," she continued. "I send a spy with him" she said to explain her knowledge.

"Where is Zechs?" he asked, raising his voice, fear growing inside him.

"I don't know, I went to you as soon as I heard," she replied. She grabbed her communicator, dialed a number and then offered it to Treize.

Lucrezia Noin appeared on the screen.

"Your Excellency!" she uttered, obviously surprised.

"Miss Noin, do you know where Zechs Merquise is?" he asked.

"We have just talked a while ago, I believe he went to bed, sir" she replied.

"Thank you miss Noin," he said and switched off. 

"Don't let anyone know, I will handle this," Treize said to the Lady. He was gone before she could salute.

He immediately went for Milliardo's room, jumping down a stairway without touching any of the steps. To his shock he discovered that there was no one there. Treize turned around in the hope to see some clue as to where Milliardo could be. There weren't any. _Where are you?_ There was no doubt in his mind that his disappearance had anything to do with Zachary. Hastily he pushed away the thought of what the count could be doing to him. _Have got to find you first._ He ran past some other officer rooms but found no one. He contemplated calling a search team when he suddenly heard water flowing in the bathroom at the end of the hall. Quickly he dashed to it and slowly opened the door. What he saw then almost made him lose control of his senses. 

Milliardo was pushed with his face against the wall, with an agonized expression, while Zachary sucked his neck brutally. At the same time he was touching Milliardo's body in places Treize hadn't even seen uncovered before. The bruises on his face made it apparent the young man had been hit. But I am still not too late. _Oh god Milliardo, if Lady hadn't told me about this…!_

Treize felt an unbelievable amount of anger flow through him. Then, after a few seconds, he became very calm. Deadly calm.

"Enough," he hissed. Both men turned their heads towards him. Zachary's expression was full of amusement, Milliardo's full of shame and pain. Treize grabbed a towel and threw it to the prince. To his shame he couldn't help but notice how utterly desirable he was without being covered by clothing and he turned his head away. 

"Get out," he snapped. Milliardo didn't look at him as he went for the door. A look of utter humiliation sporting on his damaged face.

When he was gone Treize turned to Zachary with a deadly smile. "So, you were having some fun with one of my officers?" 

Zachary smiled back "Yes, at first he was quite resistant, but that was over soon."

"Oh how come?" Treize asked casually.

"Well when I suggested I'd do his girlfriend instead, he got jealous and offered himself. Quite easy I daresay"

_So that was it, he was protecting Lucrezia Noin, that's why he hadn't resisted. The image of Milliardo's painful expression came to Treize's mind again. He was going to enjoy what would happen next._

"I am sorry I interrupted your fun then, count De La Ferre, especially since....."

The count narrowed his eyes "especially since… what?"

"Especially since your oil company is having a tiny problem, it seems the gas you sold to the Alliance Air Force was of a rather bad quality. It's even suspected you have done it on purpose to maximize gain, how ridiculous is that?"

Zachary looked at him horrified and screamed; "you did this! You.... you and that bitch."

"Zachary, Zachary, no need to take it out on an old friend, I am sure you have other sources of income besides your oil," Treize answered, being well aware this was hardly the case.

Zachary jumped forward suddenly and threw his fist in the direction of Treize's head. Treize had expected an attack and simply stepped aside. Zachary's own force made him lose his balance somewhat. But Treize didn't wait for him to regain it and threw a punch in his face. The count stumbled against the wall.

Treize now waited casually for him to make his next move. Part of Treize wanted nothing more than to kick, punch and wound the man until he would draw his last breath, but revenge would be so much sweeter if he retained his cool. The count finally managed to stay upright and to his surprise Treize noticed he was already crying.

"Treize, why were you always like that? Why did you never come to me? You were always so indifferent."

It was pathetic and Treize felt nothing but hate when he looked at his old classmate. He had always expected that the count had wanted him to be more than that. But he had never returned these feelings and the count had taken his frustration out on him. When Treize had taken over his position as the number one student it was probably an extra bitter pill to swallow. Treize had had sympathy for him in a strange way and never gotten rid of him once and for all before. Now he wished he had. _Then this wouldn't have happened._

"Treize, what should I do now?" Zachary's utter ruin caused him to be half-mad. But the only thing the duke gave him was a cold stare. 

"You never should have gotten_ him into this," he said and then left the bathroom. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Zechs had done a good job in avoiding Treize before this, he had gotten even better at it now. After his encounter in the shower he fled to his room and locked himself in for two days, feigning illness. Noin had knocked on his door the second day, but he hadn't answered. He felt the count's nauseating touches again and again. It had been disgusting to be fingered by someone like that and it made falling to sleep even harder than it usually was to him. He had been so helpless against that man and it disgusted him he hadn't found a way to escape him. But there was something even worse. _Treize saw me like that. _The duke had looked so angry, so disappointed. _"Get out" was all he had said._ Zechs hoped Treize realized that what had happened had been against his will, but he doubted it. _He probably thinks I am some kind of male slut._

Zechs had grown accustomed to the attention he had gotten from the duke. Always when he was in the same room with him, Treize shot him glances or made little gestures to tease him. This attention had made him feel special like nothing else had and to his surprise he now noticed he had gotten quite attached to them. A big sigh escaped his mouth._ Well I can be sure that will never happen again._

After two days of guilt and self-torment he signed up to lead a couple of men in outer space training for a 40 days. To his great relief he didn't see the duke in the hours he had to wait before the shuttle would depart. He couldn't deal with Treize's disgust right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treize took a sip from his wine. Milliardo had fled from him. The lieutenant had been away to outer space for weeks. He only found out about his departure a few hours after he had already left. After what happened with Zachary he was worried about him, he had looked so utterly miserable in the shower and so ashamed when he saw him seeing him like that. Treize had wanted to comfort him, to reassure him that he hadn't changed his opinion of him. Most of all he had wanted to tell him how much it had pained him to see him so hurt. The only reason he had been so curt to him when he saw him in the shower was because he had wanted to deal with the count without him having to be present.

But Milliardo hadn't even given him the change to make things better; he had just left for outer space. A few days ago he had returned, but Treize hadn't seen him at all. The duke used to pride himself that he knew about everything that went on in his domains, but now he had no clue where the lieutenant was. He did know he had applied for another mission in the America's next week. Frustration filled him and somewhere deep down.... anger.

Treize reached for the pillow in one of the drawers of his desk. Lady had found him sleeping with his head on the desk once. The next day he had found this pillow made of red velvet in his top drawer. If he hadn't slept for a night he often made use of it for an hour. This evening seemed as good a time as ever to find some peace.

Peace however, was not what his dreams gave him. First there were endless reports, maps and Lady floating around him. Then there were the usual images of people whose deaths he had caused. 

Then there was him. 

He had jumped out of a Mobile Suit, but seemed to float in the air and was covered only by a white towel. His beautiful blonde hair was floating around him and Treize could see those soft lips. He came closer, but not close enough for a touch. Milliardo smiled a teasing smile and caressed his own chest with those elegant hands. Treize reached out for him, but the image already drifted away, still teasing, still smiling.

Treize woke up, his breathing going faster than usual. There had been women and a few men in his bed, but none of these had ever followed him into his dreams.

He didn't need to look down to know he was aroused. Something snapped in him.

"Enough is enough, I am going to put an end to this right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cause of Treize's current state of mind was staring at the fencing sword in his hand. Fencing was the only thing from his past that was still part of his life right now. Because he was heir-apparent to a kingdom, his educators had started giving him lessons without suspecting the king would object. But he had. It had been the only thing in which Milliardo didn't obey his father. Young as he had been he had already shunned meetings with other aristocrats. Behind their smiles there was disapproval. When he laughed, ran or sung they frowned, saying he should act normal. But when he stopped doing it they said he was a worrier and not fit to be a king once. Only when he was fencing he felt truly alive and he had refused to give that up, even for his father. 

_My father...... he would deny me if he saw what I have become. _

Zechs made a few strokes. At the Academy he had been practicing a lot. It didn't take long for him to better his fencing teacher. At the end only Noin had been somewhat of a decent opponent. She was gone now. While he was in space she was asked to become an instructor at their old Academy. He felt bad that he hadn't been there to say goodbye and wondered how she was doing. The practice room was deserted, as always. Sometimes it seemed the only thing people practiced at the castle was Mobile Suit combat. He made a few movements, attacking and defending from an imaginary opponent. After a while he laid off his mask, when he was fencing he needed a little freedom.

The person who entered was quiet, very quiet. But Zechs could sense him the moment before he attacked. He turned around and pointed his sword at a chest. 

_Treize._

_He smiles, of course. Even with a sword pointed at his heart he was smiling. Zechs didn't want to face him__. What does he want from me? Is he going to rub in my humiliation, his disappointment? He looked up, insecure, but refusing to let it show. _

"Zechs, what's this? You're pointing a sword at your superior!" Treize teased.

Zechs let his sword down, but not his guard. "I am sorry sir, I shall leave you alone, so you can practice."

"No need, Lieutenant Merquise, you can stay."

Zechs sighed a noiseless sigh and remained. Treize took a sword and started swinging it. After a few minutes Zechs recognized that Treize had had some training but didn't hold the sword like a professional. 

"How's miss Noin?" Treize suddenly asked.

"I don't know, she left while I was in space," Zechs replied.

"Aaah, and I thought you were such good friends." 

Zechs knew this remark was intended to get him angry, but he didn't reply and kept staring at the duke's strokes.

Then the aristocrat said: "This stroking in the air is fine practice, but nothing like fighting an opponent, why don't we have a little match?"

A little spark flew through Zechs eyes. If he could beat him with fencing, Treize would have a reason to respect him again. He expected biting remarks about him being De La Ferre's boy toy anytime and this would be just the chance he needed. _Besides you don't refuse a request from a superior._

"That's fine with me, sir."

Treize smiled and said mockingly: "If you win I shall proclaim you to be my finest officer at the next meeting."

"And you'll leave me alone then?" 

It was said before he realized he was speaking. He almost slapped his mouth, but knew that was only going to make matters worse. _Stupid! Now he knows how much he is affecting me. _

Treize seemed amused by his question, even a little surprised.__

"Sure, if that is what you want," he replied, still smiling.

Zechs raised his sword intending to begin the fight. But Treize wasn't finished yet.

"Wait, we haven't talked about what I get if I win." 

Zechs lowered his sword again "well?"

"You'll be mine tonight."

To be Continued.

Is Treize finally going to get some? Guess it all depends upon who is REALLY the better fencer.

I took a little longer to update a chapter than usual, but I have been working on a 13x6 Christmas story. It's NC-17, so I haven't posted it here. But you can find it at http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=26691 if you're interested.

Oh and thanks for your reviews people! Hope you'll tell me what you think about this chapter.

I wish a merry Christmas to you all!


	8. Chapter 7

ATTENTION PLEASE!!

There are two versions of this chapter. One is the R-rated version at which you are looking now. The other one is NC-17 and contains more of a lemon. If you would like to read this version you can go to my website. And of course I would appreciate it if you would come back to review after that. ^_^

Chapter 7.

"Wh wha at?"  Zechs uttered, staring at him dazed. 

Treize's stare was very intense. It was only now that Zechs saw the passion beneath Treize's aristocratic exterior. _A passion for life, for danger, for everything. Passions that he had to forever conceal to reach his goals.... Whatever they were. _

_So he's just as caged as I am. _

"We have an arrangement then?" Treize said, still with that stare.

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both raised their swords at the same time, pointed at the ceiling, then they pointed them at each other. As Treize had expected Milliardo attacked immediately after that. When he blocked Treize felt the force behind the stroke and he hid a smile. There was another stroke, this time aimed for his chest. He blocked again. Many more strokes came and all of them he evaded. He didn't attack at all, he was just defending. One aimed at his head; he ducked. One aimed at his stomach; he made a turn. He saw that Milliardo was getting frustrated. The prince didn't understand how an opponent, who seemed weaker, was blocking every stroke at the last moment. Treize liked to see this frustration and knew that was not a noble feeling.

Milliardo's breathing started to accelerate, while Treize's was still going normally. But suddenly the blonde made a move as if he was attacking his chest, but went for the head. Treize could only block it at the last moment and counter-attacked automatically. He had only wanted to defend and then finish it once Milliardo would be too tired to lift his sword. Now he was challenged in such a way that he wanted this fight more than anything. He aimed for the prince's chest and flowed his sword through the air.

Milliardo was able to block his stroke, but it opened his defense at his left. Treize immediately attacked. The blonde jumped aside at the last moment, looking shocked at Treize's sudden improvement.

"You tricked me."

Treize just smiled and went for another hit. Attack after attack was waged at the young lieutenant. He made a few counter attacks, but soon he was only defending. His desperation fueled his strength. This was what Treize wanted to see. He wanted to bring out his strength, his passion and the sorrow in the young man. He wanted to see the real Milliardo. Someone he had only seen a few glimpses of, until now. 

The next stroke seemed to be intended for Milliardo's arm, but went for his head instead. He could only bring his sword between his head and Treize's sword at the last moment. Sword hit sword. Both pushed with incredible force and looked intently in each other's eyes. Treize was stronger. He slowly forced the two swords in the direction of Milliardo's head. Their faces were getting closer. Milliardo looked like a trapped animal. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he spat.

"Can't you tell?" Treize said, still pushing his sword closer to Milliardo's face.

"NuuunGH"

With the sudden use of all his strength Milliardo managed to throw Treize a little backward. He breathed heavily now, looking at Treize with a mixture of fear and anger in his face. Treize advanced on him again. The new attacks started to wear Milliardo out; he was using up all of his strength just to defend. Every emotion inside him was used for this end and his eyes spat fire. 

Treize now started to make many strokes in a small amount of time, making his opponent jump, duck and turn away. He saw how fury became the dominant emotion on the young man's face. The duke made it so that Milliardo had to make the strangest movements to escape the steel of his sword. He smiled at him provokingly. The prince shot him an angry glance and charged forward furiously. It was then that Treize aimed for his leg. The unexpected stroke, followed by another for his knee caused the charging Milliardo to lose his balance. His sword flew through the air as he fell on the ground. He quickly pushed himself against a wall, trying to get up. But a sword was already pointed at his heart.

"Get angry and lose," Treize said teasingly.

Milliardo still breathed heavily, gradually realizing he had lost. He looked up bewildered at the one who defeated him. Treize was looking at his chest and used his sword to slowly tear the fabric of Milliardo's shirt. The lieutenant tried not to move but his breathings were still heavy as he looked at Treize nervously. The sword shoved his shirt further backwards, past his shoulders. For a moment the duke stared at the now naked skin and then he pointed the sword upwards. Milliardo followed the command and slowly stood up. 

Treize grabbed a strand of his hair and let it glide through his hand. He took a step to the defeated one and let his sword fall to the ground. It made a soft clattering noise and then there was silence except for breathing.

"I am claiming my reward," Treize then said and pushed his lips on Milliardo's. 

He softly forced his tongue inside the other man's mouth and trailed his fingers over the lieutenant's back. For a moment the prince froze, but then he parted his lips and leaned his head back a little. Treize was pleasantly surprised when he felt a tongue meeting his. Their tongues gliding against each other felt incredible and he took a moment to enjoy it. Treize then broke the kiss and trailed little kisses across Milliardo's face. The young man still seemed insecure, but he did try to catch Treize's mouth with his lips as he teasingly kissed the area around it. 

Treize went for the neck and prince shivered as he sucked at it. Enflamed Treize pushed him against the wall and started sucking more forceful, leaving a red spot. Milliardo's hand reached for his jacket, pulling him closer. It wouldn't be long before Treize would lose control completely and he stopped reluctantly.

"Come Milliardo."

The lieutenant was still processing what happened and asked disorientated: "What? Where to?"

"Well," Treize said with another smirk on his face "You don't want your first time to be at a place like this, do you?"

"!!.......What do you mean with my first time?" the blonde asked defensively.

"You have never been with Miss Noin like this, have you?" Treize asked.

"...No" Milliardo answered suspiciously.

"But you did know how she felt about you, am I right?"

Milliardo turned his head. Apparently not willing to spill his friend's secret.

"I thought so, you never wanted to hurt her by sharing a bed with another, did you?"

Milliardo looked at him angrily but Treize continued undisturbed.

"Besides your priorities lay closer with plotting revenge, assassination attempts and god knows what more than with the pretty art of love making."

The look of anger only intensified on Milliardo's face, but he looked away. Apparently he was ashamed Treize smiled tenderly and caressed his cheek. _Such a creature and still untouched._

 "Come."

The distance to his quarters was a long one and it had been hard to break away from Milliardo. He could never have done it if there hadn't been something to look forward to. Treize looked over his shoulder to make sure that the young man still followed him. The prince walked about ten feet behind him, staring at the ground. Treize looked in front of himself again. He should have known that the man would never bail out of an arrangement, even one like this.

He opened the door to his rooms and let the lieutenant in. Quickly he closed it after the young man and pulled him into his arms immediately. He hungrily kissed the soft lips and sucked on his chin. Milliardo's breathing got heavier as he leaned in for the touches. It was maddening to have what he had longed for so long in his arms like this. How he wanted to take him! But it was more important to take it slow, to make him enjoy it. Treize took a pale hand and led him to his bed. Milliardo followed him and sat down on the middle of it, looking upwards shyly. _So beautiful and yet so insecure. What people wouldn't do to have someone like this in their bed. _The duke let strands of hair run through his fingers and he kneeled on the bed in front of the object of his desire. He kissed him in on the flesh beneath his elegant neck, trailing his tongue over it in random forms and the prince started to breathe louder again. 

_Sensitive hmm? _The duke roughly pulled on the already teared shirt until it fell down behind the prince. The blonde looked at him through half-lidded eyes, making Treize only more anxious to explore more of him. His hands started tracing the lines of the muscles on Milliardo's chest as he kept on trailing his tongue over him. Then he laid his hands on Milliardo and gently pushed him down. He bowed over him and once again kissed the area just a little under his neck. The color on the prince's chest had turned from pale to a vague tint of red. 

It was arousing to see how the beautiful man responded to his touches and he brought his mouth to one of Milliardo's nipples. He pushed his tongue against it forcefully, making the body tremble with delight. Milliardo laid a hand in Treize's hair, exploring it with his fingers. Treize caressed the nipple with his teeth and sucked the hardening flesh more forcefully. The blonde let out a gasp and for a moment he squeezed Treize's hair. He moved his mouth to the other one and immediately started pushing his tongue against it. The young man moaned and unconsciously pushed his body upwards against the duke. 

This movement certainly didn't go unnoticed by Treize and thus encouraged he left the nipples for the stomach. Despite the strong muscles beneath it, the skin felt surprisingly soft. The young man smelled perfectly; a combination of soap and his own scent. Treize's hands roamed down the young man's back and he pulled the top of his trousers. 

Milliardo's hands were squeezing the sheets. His pleasure manifested in the twisting of his body and many gasps and moans. Blonde hair moved as he almost teared the sheets and lips were parted slightly. _What a creature you are!_

He sucked the neck again, using even more force than he first time. Then he felt a little irregularity at the skin. Treize brushed some of the huge amount of hair away and noticed a strange little scar on the back of the prince's neck. 

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Milliardo's face fell and Treize realized how he got it. _That damned Zachary, he bit him! Possessiveness flared in him and he immediately bit on the scar, replacing it with another._

Milliardo looked away from him and Treize realized his mistake too late._ He doesn't want to be taken possession of, not by Zachary, but also not by me. He would never understand where he raised the willpower from, but he pulled away from the softness that Milliardo called his body. _

"Look, if you don't want this, you don't have to," he managed to whisper.

Milliardo looked at him with his icy eyes. 

"No...... We had an arrangement and I will not dishonor it." Without breaking the stare, he pulled Treize's body against his.

Treize looked at him angrily._ He wants this, but will never admit it. When claiming this is just part of the arrangement he can walk away indifferently, something I will never be able to do..... not with him._

Treize's touches were no longer tender, and he roughly pushed Milliardo in the mattress. 

_Why do you deny you want this? You do want this, don't you? He was rough with him in his lovemaking, he knew that. But Milliardo seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. During it Treize hoped once more he would let go off his indifferent demeanor, but his eyes kept shutting him out. _

_So you're still pushing me away!? Even when I make you feel like this?_

Both of them were breathing very heavily when it was over. Treize shot a look of burning anger at the prince. Milliardo looked back at him. _Apologizing?.... No. Probably happy it's over. Without saying a word Treize pulled a sheet over himself. His back was facing the man he had been inside of less than a minute ago. He hoped sleep would come to him soon. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs looked over to the sleeping man. He felt the urge to lay his body against him but resisted. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed for more than an hour now. Treize fell to sleep almost immediately after he had turned around. It was cold but Milliardo used only his arms to protect his body from the air. The closeness, comfort and pleasure he had felt when he was making love to this man had for once in his life driven his feelings of loneliness to the back of his mind. Now they came back stronger than ever.

_Why did I act so cold? But he knew. He didn't want Treize's feelings for him to go away. __Had I given myself entirely, not just in body but in mind, he would have seen what I am and rejected me. He tried to convince himself he had done the right thing, but still felt very miserable. Treize had been so gentle, so determined to make sure it was good for him that it was terribly unfair to feign such indifference.   __Stop it! Whatever my choice I would have felt bad. He took up his teared clothes and put them back on. Then he left Treize's room._

Unlike Treize, he wasn't able to fall asleep that night. At 5 am he decided to get some Mobile Suit training and drove a car to the hangars at the edge of Treize's domains. He took an old Aquarius and practiced sword fighting in it. He remembered his fencing-match from the night before. Never had he been beaten by anyone like this. Instead of making him feel humiliated, it had made his attraction to Treize grow. 

Later that day, when he went through the hall to instruct some newly arrived soldiers, he saw Treize, Lady Une and some of their advisors walking into his direction. He knew he had to pass them and couldn't help stealing a glance at the duke. Treize looked at him, or rather… straight through him. He was talking to Lady Une, who also didn't pay any attention to Zechs. One from their entourage was telephoning and the rest of them listening to their two superiors. 

When they had passed Zechs felt a stab in his chest as he looked at Treize's back. _So this is how it's going to be? Obviously Treize was no longer interested in him after what happened the night before. __Why can't I ban him from my thoughts like that? He knew dealing with Treize's rejection would be hard, too hard and he made his decision. Tonight he was going to apply for permanent transfer. _

To be Continued


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Lady had followed Treize to his office and leaned against his desk. "It's a good thing we have dealt with those questions now, don't you think so sir?"

"I agree Lady," he said while absently turning a pencil around. 

She flipped through her papers and took out one from the bottom. "Lieutenant Yui Mikage has asked permission to refrain from participating in the strategy training."

_The strategy training... great. Just what I don't need right now: a week in a summerhouse with Milliardo._

"I denied of course, all junior officers are obliged to go. Do you have any orders for me while you're away, sir?"

Treize had just contemplated making Lady head of the training camp, but disregarded that idea. Where he was specialized in strategy and long distance combat, she had specialized in security and explosives.

"No, Lady," he said, still turning around the pencil, with a worried look on his face.

"Sir, I know it's out of line, but are you alright? You have been so... different lately," she said softly.

He dumped the pencil on his desk.

"You're right, you're out of line," he said. "Leave me alone now."

Lady looked at him, startled for a second, but then the studied look of indifference came on her face.

"Sir." 

He admired her for not slamming the door. _Someone like Milliardo would have._

_Curse it, that Milliardo again. Yesterday night he had hoped an end had came to his desire for the young lieutenant. After all that was what always happened after he had shared his bed with someone. He should have known better. The only thing he wanted right now was to grab him, throw him against a wall and take him again. Still... he also wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was okay, that he would take care of him. He smiled bitterly. __Not that you would accept me of course. _

He had never snarled at Lady before. _I HAVE to leave him alone. It was an obvious sign of how he was losing it._

The house was not very big. Two sergeants even had to share a room. On top of it was a huge tower from which the movements down below were easily observable. There were huge hangars with Mobile Suits close by and different types of ground were made around the house. There was a mountain landscape, a dessert, a swamp and different types of lowland. The officers around him were obviously impressed, but Milliardo didn't seem to notice it. On the way over Treize had managed to avoid him. He sighed. The first two days everyone would get instructions. After that, there would be real battles. Each would get a turn on top of the watchtower to make a strategy, while he would supervise. This meant he was going to be alone with Milliardo once. 

On the second day dinner had been simple, but alcohol had made the junior officers quite cheerful. Treize had taken only a glass of red wine. It had been cheaper than he was used to at home, but he enjoyed the merriment of his officers. Some of them were years older than he was, but his position prevented him from joining in the jollity. There was of course someone else who didn't participate. Milliardo had slipped away the moment he had eaten his last bite of cabbage. Treize sighed, _but what else can I expect?_

He was in no mood to be strict. Even when sergeant J. Winter jumped on a table to demonstrate a dance from his hometown, he didn't raise an eyebrow. Reports had to be signed and send back to Lady. 

"I need a woomaaaan" a lieutenant twaddled. The present female officers remained undisturbed; they knew he was not going to harass them with Treize Khushrenada in the room. 

When the officers made plans to continue the party on the watchtower Treize spoke, without raising his voice: 

"It's time to go sleeping". 

"Yes sir," everyone responded at exactly the same time, even Jeremiah Winter.

They walked to their quarters, but Treize stopped a staff sergeant. "You're first tomorrow, mister Muhamba. Come to the watchtower at 6 pm."

Then he heard a soft scream from one of the rooms and turned around. 

"What's that?"

"That sir?" 

The staff sergeant wasn't as intoxicated as some of them, but drunken nonetheless. 

"That's probably Zechs Merquise, he sometimes cries out in his sleep."

"What? Why was that never reported to me?" Treize asked startled. 

"Oh sirrrr, everyone has some little weirdness, Adam faints when he sees blood, Lydia throws fits when she can't find something, Rodrigue gets hysterical when he's in a small space and Zechs cries out in his sleep, I don't care as long as I don't have to share a room with him." Muhamba laughed and raised an imaginary glass. 

"Gooooodnight sir."

Treize wondered what it was that made Milliardo do that. _Was it because of what happened when he was trapped as a child? Or did something else haunt him? Something I know nothing about? There had been only one cry. Treize leaned for a moment against the lieutenant's door, wishing he could give him some comfort. Then he walked away._

Three days later, most of the officers had taken a turn commanding the others from the watchtower. Treize noticed how they all used Milliardo at the front and asked sergeant Chung why he did that.

 "Sir, he can take on more Mobile Suits than the rest of them combined."

"Does he? Why is that?" Treize asked concealing his strange satisfaction at the sergeant's admiration.

"He's quick sir, like lightning!" the man responded enthusiastically.

Treize smiled. "You've done well, sergeant. Please ask lieutenant Merquise to come up next."

"Sir."

The dreaded moment was finally arriving, but he was not going to treat him differently from the others. _Milliardo doesn't have to fear me anymore._

"Lieutenant Merquise reporting, sir."

Treize didn't turn around. Despite the fact that he had planned to do the same, Milliardo's formal manner infuriated him.

"Go over to the radio, you know what you must do," he snarled, still not facing the lieutenant.

The Mobile Suits started moving to new positions. Treize noticed Milliardo's strategy was a little different from the others. Instead of putting the fast ones in the front, he kept them in the middle. A group of Mobile dolls advanced. Treize disliked those. He rather saw a battle of soldier versus soldier. But it was unfair to test different trainees against different circumstances. He put up with it; it would do him no good to go against the orders from the top figures in the Alliance now. 

When the Mobile Dolls advanced Milliardo made the quick Mobile Suits suddenly make a circle around them. The surrounded dolls were easily disposed of. 

Treize took his arm from the rail and turned to Milliardo. The lieutenant was looking at him with a sad expression on his face. 

"You did alright lieutenant Merquise," Treize said while nervously brushing his own hair.

Milliardo didn't leave yet and looked at him hesitatingly. When he finally opened his mouth, Treize interrupted him.

"You can go now, send Sergeant Soedarne upstairs."

Milliardo bit his lip and went for the stairs. Then he turned around and bowed his head a little. 

"I am sorry, Treize," he said and disappeared.

Treize sighed. He felt an urge to follow him, push him against the railing, lick him, caress him, everything until the young man would surrender in his arms. He didn't know when it had happened, but because of Milliardo his primal instincts were breaking through his carefully cultivated veneer. 

Sergeant Soedarne did quite well, using all her Mobile Suits to defend and later surround the Dolls. Only one Mobile Suit was following orders slower than was expected. When Treize looked at the paper with the division written on it, he found out it was Milliardo's. _Good, at least I am not the only one who is affected by this. _

It was lieutenant Wederay's turn. Treize knew him as a quite impulsive but brave officer. The lieutenant immediately gave the order to attack. The Mobile Suits charged forwards, taking out some of the Mobile Dolls immediately. All Mobile Suits charged through the line of Mobile Dolls and regrouped to attack again. Only Milliardo's Suit had not been able to make it. It struggled to reach the other Suits, but was blocked by the majority of the Dolls. 

"Shit! What the hell is he doing?" Lieutenant Wederay screamed.

Treize looked at Milliardo's suit. No pilot could make that big of a mistake, something was wrong.

Milliardo took out one Doll by attacking its legs, but it became apparent his Mobile Suit was losing power. He attacked an advancing Doll with a barely working arm. Six Mobile dolls advanced on him, but by now his Mobile Suit was hardly able to move. 

"Stop those Mobile Dolls!" Treize yelled.

"Sir, they have been programmed in advance, they will stop only when time is over," Wederay said half panicked.

"Then keep them from attacking him," Treize snarled.

"Y...es sir" 

Wederay took his communicator and started giving incoherent orders. Treize snatched it away and ordered the pilots to make a ring around the helpless Mobile Suit. While he was speaking he saw how the Mobile Suit was pounded on... again and again and again. 

_Milliardo..._

It lay on the rocks now, shaking with every kick and slap it received. 

At last the other Suits had reached their positions and attacked the Dolls. Treize ordered one of them to drag Milliardo's suit away from the heat of the fight. Officer Winter got out of his suit and climbed Milliardo's fallen one. He typed in a code and opened the hatch.

 "Where's Lydia?" Winter screamed.

Treize knew she had gotten a thorough medical training. So he was somewhat relieved when she climbed Milliardo's Mobile Suit as well. Treize couldn't see what they were doing. He felt an urge to run down the watchtower and jump on the Mobile Suit to take things over. But he was no medical expert. It would make no sense for him to go up there. Wideray was probably already startled by his behavior and he couldn't threat Milliardo any differently from the rest of them without bringing him to danger again.

He squeezed the rail and leaned over. _Please make it. The Mobile Dolls had finally stopped their movements when he saw Milliardo emerge from the Suit. His hair was covered with blood and he needed to lean on the two officers. Treize saw how he was gesturing angrily for them to leave him alone, but when they did, he immediately collapsed. Treize gasped and leaned so far forward that he almost fell over the edge. The officers picked Milliardo up again and more or less carried him down. _

Dinner was quieter than a few days ago. All the trainees were exhausted and shocked at what had happened to their fellow officer. Investigations were being made as to what had caused the malfunction of the Mobile Suit. Treize was writing an extensive report to Lady about the matter. His thoughts however were with a certain lieutenant. After Milliardo had been brought inside, Lydia Sorona had treated him. He had a heavy concussion, a few broken ribs and a wound in his right leg. Treize turned around the pen he was supposed to write with. _It could have been so much worse._

Most officers had left for their sleeping quarters at 9 pm. At 10 Treize was the only awake person in the entire building. The report still wasn't finished. But he decided to go to sleep as well and lay down his pen. Treize walked through the silent hall and couldn't help slowing his pace when he passed Milliardo's room. He laid his ear on the door. First he heard nothing, then a gasp and some incoherent mumbling

" I am sorry I.... no I didn't mean to father I..."

_I will go to my room, take a shower and sleep. But Treize's hand was already turning the doorknob. The blonde was tossing and turning, trying to get away from something. Treize quickly closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. _

"Get away, I...where are you? They took......my sister.... mother?.....rats get…. away." Treize couldn't take it any longer. He kneeled down in front of the bed and laid Milliardo's head against his shoulder. 

"Shhhhh, shhh, it's alright, Milliardo," he said, as he cradled him like an infant. "Stop it please, stop it, wake up."

"I didn't want to kill them," Milliardo said as he was slowly opening his eyes. His breathing was still irregular. He looked around, slowly coming to terms with his surroundings. 

"Treize?" He tried to push him away. "What are you doing here?"

But Treize grabbed his hand. "I heard you talk in your sleep, you seemed upset."

"Talk in my sleep? But... I never talk in my sleep," he said distrusting.

"I have been told you do it more often," Treize said softly.

Milliardo looked surprised and then stared to the ground "What did you hear?"

"You talked about your parents and your sister, about rats and people you didn't want to kill."

"....Oh." He pulled his legs closer to him and wrapped his arms around them to protect himself from the returning images. Forcefully Treize grabbed his hand again.

"Why don't you let me protect you?" he asked desperately.

Milliardo looked at him with a blank stare and then turned his head away. Treize growled angrily and started to walk away. But suddenly Milliardo's hand pulled at his jacket. 

"Treize...sorry...I... Will you stay a little longer?"

The hand burned on Treize. He saw Milliardo's begging face and wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but was afraid to be rejected again afterwards. A few seconds he hesitated but when he saw Milliardo's lost expression he simply couldn't walk away. He slid into the small bed and laid Milliardo's head on his chest. Then he started caressing the pale strands of hair.

"Shhhh, just go to sleep."

Milliardo suppressed a moan when Treize's fingers touched his painful head and the duke immediately let go.

"I am sorry...... just sleep, okay Milliardo?"

The young man nodded and nestled his head in Treize's chest. Treize pulled him closer, careful that he wouldn't touch a sore spot again. Slowly Milliardo's breathing steadied as he sunk back to sleep. The duke's hands continued stroking his hair until long after he had fallen to sleep.

Treize awoke by a hand caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes wide and saw Milliardo smile at him as he stood next to the bed. He realized it was the first time he saw him do that. Unlike himself the young man never used a smile to hide his face; that was what his mask was for. Before he could respond to it, Milliardo had already left the room. A huge sigh escaped his mouth. _Now I still don't know how we will continue. But... what a smile! _

To be Continued.

Oh, you reviewers are so sweet to me, I am blushing! Please continue to tell me what you think of this, I love reading your messages.


	10. Chapter 9

Like an earlier chapter there are two versions of this one. This is the R rated one, the Nc-17 one is on my website. Hope you enjoy reading whichever you choose.

Chapter 9.

His thoughts turned to Treize, as so often lately. He did understand why he had been angry after he had shut him out like that, pretending not to care about him but enjoying what he did to him in bed. Apparently the colonel was not upset with him about what had happened with De La Ferre. Zechs had never seen the count again and wondered what Treize had done to him. _"Why don't you let me protect you?" _Oh, how it had made him feel when the duke said that. But a long time ago his father had also vowed to protect him and he had failed. He didn't know what had made him reach out his hand for Treize in the first place. It had seemed his last change to keep him with him, a change that he for some reason had to grasp. 

Still there was still something that had to be dealt with. Treize knew about his identity and about his lust for revenge. _Why did he never try to stop me?_

The flight back to Khushrenada-castle was pleasant enough. Lydia and the other female officers spoiled him like a child and had arranged for a helicopter to pick him up. When he was onboard Zechs read a book on the Capet kings of France. They had lived hundreds of years before men even flew to space. He arrived at a chapter on Louis IX, who had been canonized. The man had ruled his kingdom with great integrity, yet hadn't hesitated to participate in a bloody crusade. He compared his own situation with Saint Louis. His fellow officer started to idealize his skills, just as that king had been idealized. Like Louis blood stained his hands, but was admired anyway. This he could not understand. When he was raised he had learned there was nothing more vile than violence and war. But now he was getting to be admired for his fighting skills. Even if he knew his reasons for why he had thrown away his Peacecraft name, he was still confused by this contrast. _My parents would disapprove._ And deep down so did he.  

The first one he saw when he got back at Treize's castle was Lady Une, who was waving a piece of paper in his face.

"You think you can manage to answer a few questions, or would you like me to get a nurse for you first?" she asked sarcastically.

He had almost accepted the offer to spite her, but knew she would be even more vicious if he made her do that. 

"No, thank you, Lady." 

"Only his Excellency calls me that, YOU can call me Lady Une," she responded.

Zechs suppressed a sigh; _this is going to be a long interrogation. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treize was sitting on the edge of his bed. It had been three days since he had returned and he missed life at the country house. It had been less luxurious, but it didn't have so many people bothering with him. Lady Une had immediately come up to him when he stepped out of the plane. She had saluted and taken the reports from his hands. She was disappointed when he told her Zechs Merquise was coming later with a helicopter and had promised him to get to the bottom of the whole affair with his Mobile Suit.

Milliardo had been ordered to stay in the med-room, but tried to get out of it anyway. Treize had heard two soldiers in the hallway speaking admiringly about Milliardo's determination to fulfill his duties. It had done the colonel some good, but later that evening he had seen Milliardo accompany a soldier, who had lost his leg in a civil war a few years back. Treize had hired the man as a computer engineer and immediately felt suspicion when he saw them whispering. _What's he up to?_

He had passed them without saying anything. _How long is this going to continue? Close....distant. Close....distant. There are always reasons to doubt him, for him to doubt me. _

Treize poured his wine aggressively. "I can't take this anymore."

"Can't take what, sir?"

Treize turned around, surprised as he immediately recognized the voice. Milliardo stood in the now opened window. 

"What!? How did you get here?" Treize stuttered.

Milliardo nodded at the window and then asked "Would you like me to leave?"

Treize knew the blond wanted him to say he should stay. That would take his responsibility for being here away from him. C_urse him._

But before he could decide on an answer, Milliardo removed his mask and shook his head. Platinum hair waved around his exquisite face. 

He was absolutely beautiful.

Treize sighed. 

"No." 

Milliardo walked towards him. He laid his hand behind the colonel's head and looked up at him.

"Thank you for being there when I needed you," he whispered.

For a second they looked at each other, Milliardo's fingers gently caressed Treize's hair and the prince studied his face like he had never seen it before. Then the duke pulled the beauty towards him and kissed him passionately. With equal enthusiasm Milliardo kissed back, following Treize's tongue through both their mouths. It felt so good to touch him like this again that the older man closed his eyes automatically. Then suddenly Milliardo broke the kiss and grabbed Treize's hand. The white glove was slowly removed and the prince started sucking a finger suggestively. He stared intently at Treize, who felt his pants tightening quickly. 

Milliardo looked up at him and stopped his torturing occupation.

"I need to know something, Treize."

"What is it?" Treize hissed, quite unwilling to deal with anything besides a certain beautiful body.

"Why didn't you report me to your fellows of the Alliance?" Milliardo asked.

"You still think of me as part of the Alliance?" Treize asked, now realizing how important this conversation was. 

"Well, aren't you?" 

Treize smiled: " Do you think you're the only one who wants to destroy it?"

Milliardo looked surprised. "But why would you want to...?"

"Because of what they have caused, because they govern this world by force and manipulation, because of their dishonorable way of fighting and the many deaths they have caused." _Because of you.  _

"But you have killed as well." Milliardo responded surprised.

"Do you think I don't know that!?" Treize lashed out. 

"....I..." 

Treize sighed. "It's okay, Milliardo, just know you can trust me."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"I will....try," Milliardo said.

Treize realized how much the prince longed to trust him and pulled him closer. 

He wanted him to make him feel how hard he was already. The prince smiled mischievously. 

"You need me to take care of something, sir?"

This surprised Treize; Milliardo's playful site wasn't something he had encountered a lot. 

"Why Lieutenant, that would be an excellent initiative."

The blond kneeled in front of his superior on the bed and looked at him expectantly. 

Treize was enjoying their little game and whispered: "Pull your shirt of."

The young man obliged, slowly unbuttoning it. With every button that was loosened Treize could see more of the slim yet muscular body. He had to restrain himself from pushing it down on the mattress and climb on top of it. Instead he remained sitting in front of it, mesmerized by the movements of Milliardo's hands. When the blond had finally finished he threw his shirt next to the bed and looked at Treize again.

"Mine as well," the duke ordered.

Milliardo nodded and started to obey. His fingers didn't just unbutton the shirt, but softly tickled the skin beneath it. A sigh of relaxation left Treize's mouth. 

It was certainly a lot less tense than the first time they had made love. The blond took a far more active part in it all, even if he seemed shy at some points. Treize smiled as he looked down on the heavy breathing body under him. He had succeeded in making him call out his name; it was another battle won, but not the last one. He knew Milliardo was an expert in finding new ways to shut him out. 

He was also exhausted and let himself fall on the body that seemed to do nothing but panting. Softly he bit in a cheek. Milliardo rested his face trustfully against Treize's mouth and closed his eyes. _He looks so young and vulnerable like this._ Still he couldn't resist whispering: 

"That was an easy challenge."

It took about half a second for Milliardo to realize what he meant. His sweet face turned foul and a flame of pride made him edge away from the duke. Treize laughed.

"Come on little one, don't get cross."

He licked his cheek to appease him and Milliardo soon relaxed again. Still Treize couldn't help worrying a little. He had noticed those sudden mood swings a few times before. Milliardo could go from being happy to utterly miserable within a second. 

Treize possessively kissed the sweat-covered shoulders of the prince, who slowly regained his normal pace of breathing again. The prince sighed and caressed the arm the older man had laid down above his head. A few moments they cuddled like that, both not wanting to break the moment, but then Milliardo tried to get up.

"What is it now?" the duke said annoyed. He wanted to keep the warm body under him longer.

The blond turned to him as he stood up and said: "It's best that I go back to my room now, or do you want me to climb through your window by broad daylight?"

"Now that would really get them talking wouldn't it?" Treize remarked and they both smiled.

Milliardo started looking for his clothes. They were spread on the bed and around it. Treize knew there wasn't another way. There was too much security around his room. He couldn't let him sneak out through the door later. 

When Milliardo was more or less dressed he went for the window, but was stopped by Treize's arms, which hugged him from behind. 

"Will you come again?"

"Yes.... if you want me to."

_He is trying to get the upper hand again....or does he really need me to say it?_

A soft kiss was planted on Milliardo's cheek. The colonel opened the window and the young man simply jumped out. Treize looked down and saw how he gracefully landed on the grass so many feet away. Without looking back he disappeared in the dark of the night. 

The visits by his young lover were the peaks of the next couple of weeks for Treize. _In more than one-way. This thought amused Treize, like his thoughts tended to do. Milliardo grew less inhibited every time. He smiled as he remembered how excited the prince had been when Treize had tied his hands to the bed. Still something was nagging him. _He could visit me more often...._ He knew they shouldn't take big risks. De La Ferre's actions had clearly shown what could happen if people found out about their relation. _Still.__

He turned the music a little harder and leaned back in his seat. _Strange how someone who enjoys being submissive in the bedroom so much, always seems so in control off everything else. _

There was a knock on the door. "Come in Lady."

"Good evening, Your Excellency." The woman responded, while she closed the door behind her. 

As always when she entered Treize's private chambers she seemed ill at ease. 

"You asked me to come immediately once I had tracked down your entire pedigree," she said. 

"You're finished already? My compliments for your rapidity."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Lady said. He knew this compliment pleased her, but it didn't show in her expression.

"I have found a line of Khushrenada earls until the thirteenth century. In 1278 AD Geoffrey Khushrenada was created a duke. The Khushrenada's have been dukes ever since."

Treize nodded for Lady to continue.

"Your mother's ancestors seem to have been earls for a long time. However... the second son of the last king of Istrie is a direct ancestor of hers. This wouldn't matter had not the line of the first son died out about sixty years ago. Your mother's brother therefore would have been the heir to the throne if the revolution hadn't overthrown the last king."

"Hmmm and this means?" Treize asked.

"You are not a king and wouldn't have been had the kingdom still existed. However would your uncle die, you could make certain claims..."

Lady paused a second and then said:

"When the Alliance is destroyed, it might be a plus to be of royal blood to gain acceptance as leader of the world."

Treize hesitated a moment but said: "No, I think it would not be wise to be styled a prince. People will more likely feel sympathy with someone who is not of royal blood, being a duke would give me enough respect with the old aristocrats."

Lady nodded and wrote something down.

"Another matter, Your Excellency: I have placed an order for the production of another 27000 Mobile Suit guns as coming from the Alpenian Federation. A squadron of mountain troopers will intercept the order at 4:37 this night and bring them over to our depots in Iberia."

"Very well done Lady, I expect a note once these have arrived there." Treize responded.

"Sir," Lady said. She saluted and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zechs wanted to surprise the man that was becoming the most important person in his life. A year ago he had never expected he would trust this ambitious Alliance figure. Now he did.... as far as he was able to trust someone anyway. 

He had climbed through the window to his bedroom, where he was waiting. From the room next to him he heard Maria Callas, as singer from long ago his mother had been fond of. He enjoyed the music he hadn't heard for so long. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he recognized Lady Une's voice. _I hope this won't take long. _He turned around on the bed, and lazily laid his head on one of the pillows, waiting for Treize to be finished. Suddenly he leapt up and started listening to the conversation intently. His eyes widened a little more with every word that reached his ears. 

_Leader of the world         Support            27000 Mobile Suit guns              Very well done Lady._

Zechs stared unbelievingly at the door. _How can he? He lied to me! He almost felt an urge to cry. _All this time he wanted nothing but power. Stupid, STUPID!! How could I have ever thought he would be different? Wanting to get rid of the Alliance to protect people? How could I ever believe that?  _He looked at his hands for a moment. _Maybe it's him who ordered someone to make my Mobile Suit malfunction! But I can't understand what motivated him to do that. _He looked up angrily._ But I apparently didn't know anything about him.  Why Treize? _He clenched his fists._

_I am so naive. He just uses me for pleasure and laughs behind my back.... he probably intends to use me in one of his schemes. _

"But it's not going to happen," he said almost aloud.

Pride had been his one friend after his parents were killed. Treize had diminished its prominence, but now that his faith in him had shattered, pride once again became his one and only. He dashed for the window and jumped out of it. _I am going to destroy you all._

To be Continued.

Guess this is what happens when people don't really trust each other. More next time.

Greetz,

Miss Kissranada


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

As so often there was Mobile Suit practicing going on outside. And as always Milliardo was a part of it. One of the Mobile Suits was reacting faster and cleverer than the others, so it was easy to recognize it was his. His fighting seemed more brusque and angry right now than at other times. Treize stared at it as if in trance. It was apparent that his fighting skills pushed against the limits of what the Mobile Suit could do. It reacted a lot slower than Milliardo could have. _How more magnificent you would be in a better suit. He felt desire growing while he looked at the passionate way he made his Mobile Suit glide through the air. It had been a while since Milliardo came to his room. He sighed and pushed away his pride. __If you're not coming to me, I'll have to go to you. _

The hangar was filled with different types of Mobile Suits and the smell of oil penetrated Treize's nose. Like every inch of his domain he knew the hangar by heart. Therefore he knew exactly which hallway Milliardo would have to pass once he had dropped of his Mobile Suit. While he waited for him he took out the letter from his pocket. 

_Dear Treize,_

_I really hate this boarding school. _

_You frowned at that last sentence didn't you? Thinking I should be more graceful and less out-spoken. But not everyone can have the same equanimity as you. The people here are so dull, talking only about the art of diplomacy and more like that. We also learn etiquette, which is indescribably boring. I have never seen such a bunch of affected girls together. The only thing nice about it is that they have a fencing class. First time there I beat them all without effort. But instead of praising me they were praising you for teaching me well. Don't the people around you ever get bored with your perfection?  I used to. Dear, you were so annoying. Always scolding me for climbing in trees and stealing candy. But I do miss you. Strange actually. Maybe it's because you were the only one who understood how I felt about war. The beauty of the fight, of laying down one's life in battle. Do you still feel that way? Or did you ever? I never could tell what was true with you. I do miss Khushrenada-castle, but then again everything is preferable to this dust-trap._

_Love,_

_Dorothy_

Treize sighed amused and folded up the paper. He liked getting those little letters of Dorothy; she was always so frank about everything. She had never been inhibited in expressing her views, unlike himself or Milliardo, and he wished more people could grow up to be themselves like that. The aversion against his so-called perfection was a favorite topic of hers and she always found different ways in which to bring it up. He was grateful that she had made him realize his effect on others. What disturbed him a little was how she doubted if he really saw war as she and her grandfather did. It had seemed both she and duke Durmail believed his view had been the same, that's what he had hoped for at least.

The letter was put back in his pocket as he planned to write her back soon. Noise was coming form the hangar and he knew Milliardo had finally completed his training. He took position behind a big fern so he would not be directly visible from the door. It was best to get him of guard. 

"Fuck it."

_!?!? That's Milliardo's voice! But he couldn't be swearing like this, could he?_

The door opened. It was he all right. Frustration shone on the visible underside of his face as he hastily approached with angry steps. _Reproaching himself for mistakes in his training? But where did he learn to speak like that? Another mystery._

The young man walked past Treize without paying attention to his surroundings. _So easy..._

The duke grabbed him from behind and forcefully pushed him against the wall. Milliardo's eyes widened as his hands were pinned against the concrete and warm, wet lips were forced on his. But he didn't let Treize's tongue slip in and turned his head away. 

"Something wrong, Milliardo?" Treize asked concerned.

He removed the mask to see what was happening on that pretty face of his.

"No, not really, I am just tired," he replied, trying to avoid Treize's gaze.

_Tiredness has never disturbed him before, what's really going on?_ He narrowed his eyes and lifted Milliardo's chin. 

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Then you won't mind a little kiss, do you?" he said and once again his lips claimed Milliardo's.

He was still hesitating to let him in, but let him eventually. Something was obviously wrong. _Why is he so reluctant? Treize felt how Milliardo was fighting against giving in to the kiss. He opened his eyes to stare in those of the prince. They were cold as always, but burning with something. __Fear? Anger?... Hatred?_

Treize broke the kiss, wanting to ask for an explanation. But Milliardo quickly took the mask from his hand.

"I think it's best I go to sleep now sir," he said as he turned away. 

"Good evening."

The second time he had kissed Milliardo was meant to find out if his mood had something to do with him. Now he knew that was definitely the case. 

A new sergeant had come to the castle. Normally this wasn't anything special to Treize, but the man was older than other recruits, even if they were not prodigies like Milliardo and Miss Noin. When he met Otto Hofenstach, the man had told him he had worked as a medical expert for several years, but now had a desire to be trained at Treize's castle. This wouldn't have disturbed him as well, if Milliardo hadn't seemed unusually close to this officer. Treize had always seen how the prince had kept a polite distance to the other officers, but since this Otto had arrived, they rarely had been separated. One time he had seen them talking to a houseguest of his. The man was old and therefore deemed harmless by many of Treize's superiors. But the colonel knew he had quite a lot of qualms with how things were going with the Alliance right now and he doubted not they were trying to find out in what ways he could be useful to him.

It hurt that Milliardo hadn't come to him with whatever he was planning. But the only things that made it apparent he was still in the castle were disappeared reports and traces of hacked computer files. 

When he was about to leave for an opera performance, he had walked past a room intended for Lady's assistants. To his surprise he had seen Milliardo sitting behind one of the computers, with Otto standing behind him. It was very suspicious; they weren't supposed or allowed to be there. What had really annoyed him however was how confidently they were whispering. And above all: Otto's hand resting on Milliardo's shoulders. 

Treize looked out of the carriage as it rode towards his castle. He hadn't found much joy in the opera performance. It had been good, that was undeniable. But his thoughts had been with Milliardo all the time. The prince hadn't come to his room in weeks and it wasn't just his body that Treize missed._ Am I replaced with this old sergeant now, Milliardo?_ He frowned at his thoughts. _It's ridiculous to think like that, why would_ _he suddenly do something like that? But he knew Milliardo could change his behavior in an instant if he felt there was reason for it. Even if no one else would understand his motivation. We were getting closer and closer, but now I am the victim of his whims again. _Bitter feelings came to the surface.  

What troubled him most was his imagination showing him Otto with Milliardo constantly. _Caressing him, bowing over him, taking him._ It made him want to strangle the sergeant like he had wanted to strangle De La Ferre when he touched Milliardo. To the outside world these feelings were concealed of course, but within him they burned a hole. Treize was determined to find out what Milliardo and this man were up to.

Once he reached his castle he thanked the coachman and went for the same room he had seen them in earlier. He logged in under Lady's name and went searching for traces of recent activity. ERASED

_Of course, Milliardo wouldn't leave obvious traces._ It surprised him that despite everything he still admired Milliardo. Still it was obvious they had done something compromising or else they wouldn't have erased their movements. He looked up the data on the officers. He overruled many placed obstacles, which would have deterred someone with less access than Lady had. Someone had swindled with Otto's data a week before he had arrived. _Milliardo._

_He changed Hofenstach's record, so these two already knew each other. _He typed commands, getting angrier and angrier at each pressed button. It was apparent he was not going to find more than traces of erasing. Frustrated he logged of. It wasn't just his jealousy or the rejection of the last couple of weeks that made him like this. It was a deep sense of betrayal. In all his life he had never cared enough about someone enough to want to share his life with. But with Milliardo it had been different. He had even talked to him about his views and had felt the young man understood him even better than Lady did. But apparently he had been wrong. The young lieutenant had simply thrown him out of his life without even an explanation. _Did I really mean so little to you? _Treize smiled bitterly. _And that after all the plans I have made to help him. _

He stood up from his chair and went out of the room. With every step he made he became angrier, if there was one thing he had always learned to hate it was ingratitude. Sparks of his rage almost made him fly across the hallways leading to Milliardo's room. As always it was empty when he intended to see Milliardo there. _They're probably enjoying themselves in the woods or somewhere. Treize clenched his fists. He reached for the wooden chair and sat down on it. It was a far cry from the comfortable seats Lady ordered for him from Russia, but he didn't care. He crossed his legs, straightened his back and started waiting._

To be Continued.

I would like to start with saying I am very happy I have gotten 50 reviews from you guys. Thanks all! It's great to read you are enjoying my story and I felt so inspired by the jubilee number that I am now presenting you with a very fast update. One question: some of you have reviewed a view times in the past, but I haven't heard from you in quite a while. Are you still reading or…? *Wipes a tear from her eyes* I miss you guys!

I loved writing Dorothy's letter by the way, hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter is going to be very intense and I am looking forward to presenting it to you. 

To EtheLeA: I did indeed notice your reviews are getting longer every time and I certainly don't mind^^. Thanks for your support, girl, it means a lot of me.

Sorry about the little speech, everyone. ^_~

Greetings,

Miss Kissranada


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

About two and a half hours later he heard whispering nearby. 

"I really felt sorry for you then Milliardo, it was so obvious you had no clue how to milk a cow." Otto said chuckling. _Milliardo!?_

"I know, but admit it: Emeralda wasn't one of the most pleasant ones to deal with," Milliardo responded smiling, while he opened the door. Treize had to admit that it stung, the carefree way in which they were talking, he and Milliardo had never done that. 

He was about to say something else, but his mouth closed when he saw Treize sitting there with a stern expression on his face. 

"Your Excellency!" Otto muttered.

"Good evening sergeant Hofenstach, lieutenant Merquise." Treize now smiled charmingly. 

Milliardo's lips twitched a little. _Good, he's nervous. _

"Sergeant, I need to talk to the lieutenant in private, I hope that's no bother for you?" Treize said and he was impressed with the polite way in which he spoke to the man he would have kicked out much rather. 

"No, sir of course not," Otto said. "Good evening, Your Excellency."

Treize didn't miss the worried look he shot at Milliardo when he turned for the door.

Once it was closed behind him, Treize's smile froze on his lips.

"Take it off," he hissed.

"What? Why?"

"Do it!"

Milliardo removed his mask. The look in his eyes was both defiant and defensive. 

"Where have you been?" Treize demanded.

"Training. SIR."

Treize knew Milliardo emphasized the last word to communicate that he only answered because he was his superior. _I hate you! _

"Spying you mean."

Milliardo narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Don't think I don't know what you are up to, you and that...man," Treize said angrily. "You found anything interesting in my computer tonight? Maybe something about Belladonna to dump in my wine?"

Still Milliardo didn't avert his glance. This infuriated Treize even more.

"How could you Milliardo? After everything that happened between us. I thought I could trust you, but you are nothing more than a traitorous coward. I am grateful your parents never got to know you like this." 

Treize knew he had gone very far, too far maybe, but he needed to hurt as much as Milliardo had hurt him. The best way for this was by using his parents, he had learned that already. Still Milliardo's reaction was quite unexpected.

"I am traitorous? I...!? Do you really think you can manipulate me like that? Don't think I don't know what is going on, YOUR EXCELLENCY. I know what you and that bitch are up to, ruler of the world, you? Ha, anarchy would take over in a moment. And you wouldn't mind...NO as long as you can bathe in rose water and listen to opera's nothing matters to you. All those people who'll die and the children they'll leave behind, they don't matter to you. You don't hear their cries, you don't want to hear them!"

Treize was shocked; Milliardo was getting hysterical. He needed him to stop and find out what he was talking about. But Milliardo wasn't ready to listen.

"What did you need me for anyway? You wanted me to lead your Apocalypse? And then kill me once you didn't need me anymore? Or did you like fucking me to mock me afterwards? I bet Une had a lot of fun when you told her how easy I am or... did you let her watch as well? Bet she enjoyed th..."

Treize slapped his face with a flat hand. Milliardo's hand automatically went for the painful cheek and he shot him a furious look. But Treize just waited until he regained some of his senses before he spoke. 

"What are you talking about?"

".... Don't give me that, I heard how you two were planning an all out war," Milliardo said as he rubbed his painful cheek. His eyes still flickered dangerously.

"So that's it. You overheard… no probably SPIED on one conversation and concluded I was planning to take over the world." Treize said. _At least this explains some of his behavior. I should have told him sooner. _

"Yes."

"Well you are right."

Milliardo looked at him suspiciously.

"I am going to take over the world and bring it all out war," Treize stated.

"You're mad!"

"Maybe I am. However it's not to satisfy my ambitions," Treize continued. 

"I am going to make everyone see...no, _feel the pain of war. Only then will they realize peace is the only possible solution". _

Silence.

Milliardo looked at him, assessed him. Then he averted his eyes.

"I can't believe that."

Treize grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him against the wall.

"No!? Why not? Because you only met power-hungry people in your life? Or is it because you don't believe I can give it up once I have gained it? Because you wouldn't be able to give it up yourself?"

The prince looked up angrily, then down again. Treize released him and let him think for a moment about what he had said. 

"But you are… no you can't really want that. You just want to sweep away all those who oppose you… for power," he said, trying to convince himself.

"If that were true would I not have gotten rid of you long ago?"

The blond sighed and rubbed his cheeks for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

Treize sighed and turned for the window. He didn't want Milliardo to see him hurt. 

"No," he answered his own question.  "Of course you didn't. Instead you avoided me and went spying. And you took a new lover. Tell me... do you scream his name when he lets you come?" 

"Treize..." 

But now it was he who was beyond reason, he felt too betrayed, even after he had found out what the blonde had thought about him. The pain of imagining his Milliardo with another drove him wild with rage and hurt.  

"He's probably more gentle than I as well. When all comes down to it I am nothing more than a soldier while he is who knows what. He probably knows a lot more about how to please a prince than I, doesn't he?"

He squeezed the edge of the window to restrain the feelings inside and focused his gaze away from the blond. 

Treize suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and he looked up. It was amazing how Milliardo's touch still managed to soothe him, even with all the anger he felt. 

"He's not my lover, Treize."

"!!........Why else would he know your name!?"

Milliardo sighed. 

"You leave me no choice but to tell you eh?" he said with a sad smile.

"He raised me."

"What…!?" Treize started.

"Well after…. One day he recognized me as he patrolled. Otto had been at the castle for a while when I was four. At the attack he was part of the evacuation troops in the northern cities .He was demoted and became a policeman after Sanc's fall," Milliardo explained. 

"So he took care of you?" Treize asked.

"Well sort of, he took me to his parents farm for a few months. They were old and as he was part of the resistance against the Alliance he wasn't around much."

Treize nodded. _They probably made him do all the work when Otto was away. But he had nowhere else to go._

"Later he gave me the opportunity to enter the Lake Victoria Academy. I am still not sure how he made that work, but he has connections with lower officers in the Alliance everywhere."

"So that's what happened to you, Milliardo."

"Yes"

He was not going to admit it but now that he knew that Milliardo hadn't been with another made life seem to be bearable again. Still he knew the prince was holding back something. 

"One other thing: They took you in a year after the attack, what happened to you before that?" Treize said, already suspecting the answer.

Milliardo swallowed.

"I was...at...at...."

"You lived at the streets, right?" Treize stated.

Milliardo looked at him shocked. 

"How did you know?"

Treize smiled sadly. "It's the words you use when you are angry; fuck... bitch... You didn't learn these as a prince. And even at the Lake Victoria Academy they discipline swearing like that."

Milliardo nodded thoughtfully.

"Was it hard?" Treize asked softly.

"…I was lucky and found an abandoned cellar, where I could sleep. I guess I was half-mad back then. I learned to fight there, to survive, but I was still grateful when Otto took me in." Treize noticed the sad expression on Milliardo's face. _He's probably thinking of the other children he had seen there. _

His sadness twisted Treize's heart and he laid his hands on the younger man's shoulders. 

"It seems we both shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so soon, did we?"

Those beautiful, vulnerable eyes stared at him, begging for comfort. Treize drew him closer and embraced him. 

"I am sorry about what I said about your parents, Milliardo," he whispered. 

"I just couldn't stand it anymore, thinking about you and....another."

Milliardo stroked his back, comforting, as he was comforted himself. They were silent for a moment. Both were reluctant to stop the only person, who was able to soothe him from doing so. 

Treize sighed his frustrations and anxiety of the last few weeks away against his shoulder. Feeling him against him again, made him realize why he put so much effort in his plans, sometimes almost at the cost of his sanity. He wanted…no NEEDED this to keep him together. Especially at the times all the people that had been killed because of him screamed in his mind for vengeance. The blond leaned in more and Treize felt how his body relaxed somewhat. 

"So it wasn't you," Milliardo breathed on his shoulder.

Treize opened his eyes and drew away a little to look at him.

"It wasn't you… what?"

The young man bit his lip, probably cursing himself for voicing his thoughts.

"Who sabotaged my Mobile Suit."

Treize stared at him dumbfounded.

"What!??"

Milliardo now looked at the ground.

"I know, but at that moment, when I thought you were…I"

"You believed I wanted you dead." Treize said, still looking perplexed.

The lieutenant shrugged his shoulders. The colonel shook his head. 

"How can you think that?" he said. But he knew it was possible. _Milliardo will maybe, probably never trust anyone again ever in his life. _

_If only you could see…_

Treize took the antique dagger hanging on his belt and held it in front of the prince. Milliardo stared at it, but didn't flinch. He shot a questioning look at Treize. The aristocrat removed a glove. Suddenly he made a deep cut in his hand. Blood dripped on the iron. He held the dagger up and pointed at his chest.

"I would sooner strike myself here, than ever harm you." 

Milliardo grabbed the wounded hand and brought it to his face. He licked a little from the blood and kissed the inside. Treize didn't move as he memorized the tenderness in the young man's face.

"I think I will refrain from letting you get nailed for treachery then."

Milliardo said it like it was a joke, but Treize very well knew it was what the blond had been planning. Too many data about his activities had been accessed lately and it would have been a perfect thing to do. The blond was clever and knew very well what would happen in that case; _Protests, debates over what should happen to me, suspicion between other high officers. Oh and I should not forget Lady Une rallying her forces to free me. Such a conflict would leave the Alliance greatly weakened and vulnerable for attacks from its enemies, the colonies in the first place._  

_It would have been a brilliant move and if he played it a little sneaky, no one would even realize it had been Zechs Merquise who was behind it._ Treize didn't get angry about it, not with all he knew about Milliardo and what he had believed the last couple of weeks. If anything he was impressed that he wouldn't have gone for the more quick way and just assassinated him. A smile came to his lips. _He was the only one close enough to have been able to do that to me._

The young man was looking at him sadly now and he realized he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

"Is something the matter?" 

"I am leaving the day after tomorrow." 

"What!? Why?" Treize asked.

"I have asked for a permanent transfer three months ago."

"You did," Treize said more then asked. "You want to go?"

"...Not anymore," Milliardo replied. "But they won't allow me to cancel this late, they have already made divisions and arranged everything."

_If only we hadn't busied ourselves with pride and mutual suspicion he wouldn't leave now. _

"Where are you going?" Treize asked.

"Outer space."

Treize pulled him closer again.

"So we only have about 24 hours left, right?"

"Yes, but it's going to be day soon, we can't meet then," Milliardo said.

"Can't we? Watch me." Treize smirked. "You have to train this morning don't you?"

"Yes." Milliardo said, giving him a strange look.

"You see these woods there?" Treize said, pointing out of the window.

"You mean next to your eastern gardens?"

"No, those farther to the south." Treize said while pointing with his index finger.

"Wait for me after your training, at the second spot free of trees that you encounter. I will meet you there." 

_I am going to give you happiness, if only for a day. You were denied it as a child, but I will make up for it for a few hours. _

Treize kissed Milliardo on his forehead and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Milliardo asked startled.

"Why prince? You think you are the only one who can jump from a window without getting hurt?" He patted his cheek and let himself float to the ground.

To be Continued.

Thank you for reviewing, reviewers! Please keep them coming. And I appreciate your comment, Arundel. Hope you'll tell me know what you think about this chapter. I have to say a little to my defence that I am working towards a climax that you will all find very exciting I hope.

Greetings people!


	13. Chapter 12

Like twice before you can read a higher rated version on my website.

Chapter 12.

Zechs made his Mobile Suit turn to the left, hit, duck, kick, jump. It was almost as good as fencing. Fighting made him feel alive; he could use all his passion in it without being commented on. His inhibitions fell from him in the heat of the battle. He jumped backwards and counter attacked. The men and women he had trained in the last couple of months were doing a fine job. Still they were nowhere near as good as he was and he knew it. 

His pulse raged when one of them attacked him from the back quite unexpectedly. _Wonderful._ He dodged it in the last instant and countered with a stroke of the sword. In battle he never had to hide his true self. What had confused him was how Treize loved to see him like this and even encouraged this behavior. Zechs was so used that people criticized him for his passion that he couldn't believe someone would actually want to see it. This made him feel at ease with Treize. Even if other aspects from his character made him nervous.

This training was a goodbye to his stay at Khushrenada castle. Even with everything that had happened there he was going to miss it. Not that he was going to admit that to anyone. It was best for people to think him apathetic. 

He had defeated all the soldiers and it was still morning. Zechs directed his Mobile Suit to the hangars and jumped out. A mechanic saluted when he passed by. _To the woods eh Treize? _He wondered what the duke had planned for this day and felt somewhat excited. _How childish of me. _Also he longed for his embrace. He had gotten accustomed to the fact that he could visit his chambers whenever he wanted to before their estrangement. And now they hadn't slept together in weeks. Before that he hadn't wanted to appear eager or needy, afraid Treize would get enough of him. Therefore he had only visited his rooms about once a week. He loved how overheated Treize was whenever he did come by.

The walk through the forest was quite long, but pleasant. It was nice to see something besides the castle and the inside of a Mobile Suit. Birds sung, bees swarmed and he even saw a rabbit. He reached a spot without trees and knew he had to go to the next one. He didn't realize it, but the walk helped him lose some of the huge amount of stress that was always glowing in every cell of his body. Military training was hard enough, especially when one had such a big secret to cover up as he did. Unlike the others sleep was no refuge for him, but an extra strain. Wherever he started in his dreams, he always ended up trapped in that little room. The smell of decaying corpses, the unbearable cold and the knowledge his parents had died a gruesome death had forever destroyed any chance of a normal childhood, but also gave him little chance to find peace in his adult life. Whenever he thought about it, it was like an icy hand strangled his throat. Part of him wanted to tell Treize, to confide in him. But he didn't. Zechs was afraid he had already tried his patience too much lately and didn't want to disturb him anymore. 

The things they had talked about in the night ran through his mind. The plans Treize had been talking about fascinated him and he planned to think about them long and hard when he was in space. He cursed himself for ever asking for a transfer, for there was nothing he wanted more right now than stay with Treize. Especially since they had only sorted their differences out a few hours ago. _Yesterday… _Zechs had never expected that Treize believed he had replaced him with Otto. He still felt sorry for how hurt the colonel had looked as he turned his face away from him and he decided to be a little more open about his own feelings towards him.  

The next open spot was smaller than the first one. A big elm tree stood in the middle and he decided to climb it. Effortlessly he pulled himself up in the branches and sat on one of them. He put of his mask and studied some of the ants that did their important work. After a few minutes he heard a horse approaching. _Treize. The pleasant nervousness that flared up was surprising. He felt how Treize looked at him, but pretended he didn't notice the duke was there. _How long can he stare at me without saying anything? He can't be admiring me, can he?__

Zechs finally looked up and stared in his eyes. Treize seemed completely happy just looking at him. It was unnerving, but made a spark fly in his chest.

"Come, Milliardo."

At first Zechs had hated it when Treize persisted in calling him by that name. Now he knew that was how Treize saw him; Milliardo Peacecraft._ I am not Milliardo anymore, I am just Zechs, but I hope you will never find out. _

He jumped from the tree.

"You only have one horse?"

"Yes, it would have been a little strange if I took two horses with me wouldn't it?" Treize responded. He patted in front of him at the saddle, indicating Zechs should take place there.

Zechs hesitated for a moment, but then climbed the horse and sat down. Treize took the reins, with his arms around him. The lieutenant automatically relaxed against the strong body. Treize took one hand of the reins and laid it on Zechs' chest, pulling him even closer against him. It made Zechs feel safe and loved. Those were unfamiliar feelings to him, but he didn't push them away anymore. Treize made the horse run through the forest, jumping over wood and evading many trees by no more than an inch.

With any other Zechs would have taken the reins himself, but he trusted Treize's horsemanship. He loved the wind in his hair, the excitement of the ride and Treize's hand wrapped around him protectively.

Suddenly the duke pulled the reins, making the horse come to a quick halt.

"This is our stop," the colonel said and jumped of.

He wanted to follow suit, but Treize reached out his hand. Zechs had been jumping out of Mobile Suits for years and out of Treize's window for a little while now. He didn't need the hand for support. Yet he took it anyway.

"What are we going to do now?" Zechs asked.

Treize smiled deviously. He caressed the neck of the noble beast.

"Stay here, Deborah," he said to the horse, not tying it down to something.

Then he looked at Zechs.

"Let's have a little contest."

Zechs' eyes sparkled.

 "Like what?"

"We will run to the next big elm tree." Treize pointed to his right. "Whoever gets there first wins."

They looked at each other, both fueled with the trill of the challenge.

"Now!" Treize shouted. 

They shoot through the under wood. Zechs felt adrenaline flow through him, making him run faster and faster. Treize was running next to him. The duke glanced at him and accelerated. Zechs followed suit. _He's not going to beat me this time._ They began to breathe heavily, but didn't slow down for a moment. Zechs felt how his legs started to hurt, but it meant nothing. Only beating Treize did. First he thought he imagined it, but Treize began to lose inches on him. This only made him increase his speed more. Now he was a foot behind him, two feet, three feet. He concentrated on Treize so much that the pond in front of him came very sudden. Still he would never have fallen in if Treize hadn't pushed him.

The cold water swallowed him for a moment. Then he reached the surface.

"You tricked me!......again."

Treize was only laughing, extra loud to rub it in. 

"You're taking a bath, Milliardo? You smelled nice enough before."

He shot Treize a deadly glance. _But two can play this game. _

"The water is quite pleasant actually, you mind taking care of my shirt, Your Excellency?" 

And with that he slowly took it off and threw it to the duke at the shore. Treize's laughing had stopped and by now he only stared at the now bare-chested man in the water, surrounded by his floating hair. 

"Oh and my pants to, if you would?" Zechs said and removed them without much effort. He swum to Treize and handed them over, shooting a seductive glance. Then he swum away again, pretending to be oblivious to Treize's mesmerizement. From the corner of his eyes he saw how the duke removed his boots and clothes and laid them in the grass. Zechs still pretended he didn't noticed and swum on his back in the direction of the duke. Sooner than he had expected the colonel reached him and pulled him under water. Treize wrapped his arms over Zechs' shoulders and forced lips on his mouth with quite a lot of force. 

It startled him a little, but it felt so good that he soon gave in. The duke sucked at his tongue hungrily. Without breaking the kiss they reached the surface. Zechs laid an arm around his neck and caressed the hollow of Treize's knee with his foot. Then he moved his other hand to his nipple and teased it with his nail. 

"Milliardo," he softly moaned in his mouth. The young man broke the kiss and moved his lips to the other nipple. He looked intently at the man's reactions, it was obvious he tried to keep himself from losing control and Zechs started to feel very aroused by viewing Treize's restrained passion. But he was not planning to give in yet. Treize gasped as he continued and tightened the embrace. Slowly Zechs moved his other hand to Treize's shoulder. Then suddenly he pushed the older man under and quickly swum away from him. As he looked back he saw only water and he looked around frantically to see where he might resurface. At the last moment he noticed how Treize was already very close to him and he made some quick strokes to keep some distance between them. 

When the colonel once again gasped for air he sent a look at Milliardo like a hunter would at his prey. But the young man only raised an eyebrow and just stared at him. Only when Treize dived at him he started swimming away again. He had always been an expert swimmer and it was to his surprise that the man slowly gained on him. He used more force in his strokes, but he couldn't prevent that the man got closer. And if he was honest he wanted to be overtaken by Treize. He felt a hand on his hair and was pulled backwards. 

"Here, you seductive little…"

Zechs turned around and tried to push him away with his hands, but Treize grabbed them and started pushing back. Water splashed as they struggled against each other and he didn't even notice he was laughing. Then suddenly the colonel pulled instead of pushed and his lips ended up less than an inch away from Treize's. The laugh disappeared from his face and they simply looked at each other for a moment.

Before the older man could make his move Zechs closed his eyes and kissed him. A little surprised, Treize parted his lips after a moment. The young lieutenant entered his mouth gently and started moving his tongue against the Treize's playfully. The look in the older man's told him wordlessly how much he wanted him. Zechs' blood began to rush quicker through his veins, reveling in the realization of how much this man needed him. _And I need him too. _

Treize broke the kiss and traced strong kisses down to his neck, making Zechs gasp and jerk his head backwards. He leaned on Treize, who managed to keep them both floating in the water. The duke's hands and warm mouth over his body drove him crazy and he moaned loudly, vaguely registering how the duke looked at him intently all the while. _You love seeing me at your mercy don't you? It had been a while since he had received pleasure and had no longer the will to tease him any further. _

His gasps further enflamed Treize's desire. His hand was wrapped around Zechs' waist and he pulled him with him to the shore. Treize pushed him down at the edge of the pond and laid himself on top of him. The weight of his lover pushed the young man to the bottom, so only his face was above the water and he knew he would be unable to get out of this position if the older man didn't want him to. It was exciting; losing control like this.

Treize sucked one of his nipples, not removing his stare from Zechs eyes, telling him he was not going to escape anymore. And neither did he want to. 

"You want me to _fuck you?" Treize said, jokingly emphasizing the word._

Zechs looked at him startled. _He can read my thoughts now too?_

"Well?"

He parted his legs slightly, hoping it would be a good enough answer. 

"That won't do," Treize responded and he pushed his knee between Zechs' legs to force them further from each other. 

Making love to Treize was the only time when all his thought, all his fears and memories were driven out of his mind. And he felt true contentment, not to mention a lot of pleasure as they did so, even if it was rather exhausting. When both their needs were satisfied they loosened their grip on each other. The older man looked at him from above and gently kissed him on his cheek. As soon as the body contact was lessened Zechs started shivering, not from pleasure this time but from the cold. Treize caressed his face and gently moved him out of the water. 

"Are you cold?"

"Not really," he responded.

"You're lying again," the duke stood up and walked away from him.

For a moment Zechs was afraid he was angry with him. However Treize had only gone to get his cape. He walked back and wrapped it around Zechs' shoulders. 

"I guess I shouldn't have made your clothes wet," he said as he sat down to embrace him from behind. 

They sat there for a long while without saying anything. Occasionally Treize stroked some of Zechs' long wet hair from his face.

Zechs looked at the castle, partly taken away from view by branches. The beautiful castle that belonged to his lover. 

"It looks nice from here," he said impressed.

"You think so?" Treize said softly

"Yes...you don't?" Zechs questioned

"There have been times in my life when I wanted to burn it down. It was like a prison when I was younger," Treize said without emotion.

"You weren't allowed to leave it?"

"As a child only on official occasions or education. I would have liked to see more of the other world, the world were people live in," Treize explained.

_He always pries into my past, but I don't know much about his either. _

Clouds had hid the sun the whole day. Zechs wished it would appear so it could help dry his clothes a little faster. Just when he thought it was a lost cause, it escaped it's white veil and shone on their faces. Treize followed his stare upwards.

"I love being with you in the sun," the duke said.

"So do I." He hardly realized he said it aloud. 

"But I have to hide you away, Milliardo Peacecraft. Only Zechs can live in this world and even he has to wear a mask."

Zechs was quite surprised by his words. They kind of put in place vague thoughts he had had about himself.

Treize stared sadly at the clouds that once again covered the sun.

"I am going to let you to live in a world were you can be in the sun, Milliardo, whenever and with whomever you want," the duke said, as if lost in his own world.

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and stood up.

"I think it's best to take you home."

They didn't say anything to each other as they went back for the horse. It stood at the exact spot where Treize had left him. But Milliardo wasn't even surprised by this anymore. They once again mounted the horse. Once again he relaxed against Treize's body with the dukes arms wrapped around him. Only this time the touch wasn't just enticing, but desperate.

Just before they left the woods, Zechs got off the horse so he could arrive separately from him. 

_Treize....._

But he knew there was nothing left to say. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treize looked out of his window at the dark sky. Milliardo was going to leave, but he was content. For a day he had taken away his worries, showing him what his life would have been like as Milliardo Peacecraft instead of Zechs Merquise. But it wasn't just Milliardo who had seen something different today. For the first time Treize had almost felt just as wanted by the blond as he wanted him. The way he had been today had reminded him of his youth. Milliardo was after all only eighteen. He sighed. _Someone his age should be enjoying life and not suffering from those horrible memories without confiding in anyone._ For Milliardo had never told him about what had happened at the attack of the Sanc-kingdom and he wondered how the prince would react if he found out he knew about it. A helicopter arrived on the grass before him. He looked down to see the south gate open. Milliardo and sergeant Myumbe came out, walking in the direction of the helicopter. 

Treize corrected himself: He wasn't content, he was miserable. The duke squeezed the white glass curtain as he looked at his disappearing young lover. Just before he got in the blond turned around a little and stared through his mask at Treize's window. Then he turned his head back to the helicopter and got in.

_Goodbye Milliardo._

Treize sat behind his desk and opened a drawer. A bottle of red wine was taken out of it. 

He was going to need it tonight. 

To be Continued. 


	14. Interlude: Thoughts of a Lady

Interlude: Thoughts of a Lady.

She tapped her fingers on the keys of her computer. Her nails were short of course. It wouldn't do to have long elegant nails in the military. She had wondered why women choose to have those, as they were so impractical. On her screen were reports on resistance groups against the Alliance in the Sanc kingdom. Those groups have been active for many years and she had read about them before. Now that OZ was liberating the Sanc-kingdom from the Alliance military, it was necessary she would be even better informed on their workings. 

It surprised her how many operations they had carried out in a highly professional way. _Wasn't this supposed to be a peaceful country? A smile formed on her lips. Lady Une was not a fool. Even the most peaceful of people could turn in war-thirsty barbarians in certain circumstances. What hadn't surprised her was how the Sanc kingdom was chosen amongst the first countries to be freed of the Alliance. Not that it was because of a militaristic reason; the Sanc-kingdom had hardly any strategic importance. __It's because of him. _

From the first moment she heard a Zechs Merquise was going to arrive at Khushrenada castle, she had been suspicious. She couldn't find much data on the man and had suspected him to be an assassin. She had tightened security and staid up lots of nights to ensure His Excellency was safe. Quickly she became aware of his interest in the young man, which turned into infatuation, which turned into something even worse. The moments they were alone made her nerves almost pop. She had been deadly afraid that upstart was going to murder His Excellency. When she had guarded his door she sometimes heard them talk. She couldn't hear everything, but she did catch the name the colonel uttered. 

_Milliardo._

It was a name only appearing in Northern-European countries. She knew Zechs was out of the ordinary or else he wouldn't go through so much trouble to cover his identity, so she went looking through all kinds of files on her computer. Famous assassin groups, anti-Alliance figures, their families. Soon she found out the Sanc-kingdom had had a prince called Milliardo. No pictures of him could be found on the Universal Wide Web, but there were some in the files of the Romefeller Foundation. It was a young boy with a serious face, hair the same color of pale white that hung beneath Zechs' mask. 

_Milliardo Peacecraft._

_The man who had worked his spells on Treize._

Treize had had discreet affairs before. Those had always been a one- or two-time thing. Some of those she had even helped in covering up. But never, NEVER had he fallen in love. She rubbed her chin. It did hurt. She had accepted the fact that he might never love her like she did him. What kept her going was their goal, for which they strived so hard, _together_. Talking with him in the evening was the highpoint of her day. Showing her dedication, her hard work and passion for what they were going to achieve. She had been grateful to his Excellency beyond words. He was the one who pulled her out of a dull life of nothingness in aristocracy. During many centuries not much had changed. It was still expected of highborn ladies to marry a lord and do nothing besides bearing children. 

Since Zechs Merquise had come his Excellency had been more distracted. It felt like he took her place. _It wasn't longer our goal, but theirs. She mistrusted the man and the way he seemed to play with his Excellency enraged her. Sometimes he came to his Excellency himself and at other points he kept his distance. It was this that convinced her he had a secret agenda. _For how__ could anyone want to run away from him?__

Now it must have been Zechs who had convinced him to liberate the Sanc-kingdom. There was nothing she could do about it though. Zechs had been with the forces guarding the earth in space and was under direct command of a major. But even though the two men had been separated for months, his Excellency hadn't forgotten about Zechs. With his soldiers he was nothing but determination, with aristocrats nothing but charm, but she had seen his somber look in the evenings as he stared longingly at the skies. 

With all the antipathy she had felt for this Zechs, she always acted in a way his Excellency could never disapprove of her. Even if that meant helping the lieutenant. Her scientists had fused atoms to a molecule that gave a violent reaction with oil, which had been dumped in the great reservoirs of de La Ferre's ill-guarded oil-refineries. That particular assignment had given her much joy for she remembered all too well how he had always made life hard for his Excellency. But that was not all she had done. 

Her investigators had found out Yui Mikage had sabotaged Zechs' Mobile Suit. _Why? Something as infinitely pathetic as envy probably._ She never could understand those brazen officers, with nothing but ambition for themselves. Lady Une had taken care of the man himself, shooting him as he begged for mercy. If there was one thing that was required in an army it was discipline and the man had made a true disgrace of that. She wondered if Zechs had thought she had been behind the sabotage. _Probably, proud man._

Still nothing seemed to matter to those two. They only looked at future obstacles, but never to those of the past. _A dangerous way to live. What had started to trouble her just before the lieutenant left was how Zechs had never tried to assassinate his Excellency. _There were so many times he could have done it and still…_ _It can't be that he has developed feelings for him, can it?__

Her communicator switched on. _His Excellency._

He smiled. 

"Good evening, Lady."

"Good Evening, sir. Any orders?"

"I would like you to postpone the occupation of the royal castle, until I am done there," he said.

_He wants to be alone with him and his past. _

"Shall I arrange for lieutenant Merquise to be taken there as well?"

He looked at her a little surprised, but then smiled acceptingly. _He knows I know._

"Yes, Lady."

"Your Excellency? Be careful, Mr. Chang's actions clearly proved there are capable people who want to kill you," she said.

He nodded and she wanted to break the connection. But he gestured for her to stay on for a moment.

"You do know more than you let on sometimes, don't you Lady?" he said. Then he broke the connection himself.

A content smile formed on her lips. It was just like it used to be for a second. Him teasing her with her rigidness and well-informedness. _Don't you dare destroy him, Zechs Merquise._

To be Continued.

Well I loved writing Lady's perspective on everything, hope you liked reading it. Next time Zechs and Treize meet again in the Sanc kingdom, where it's not just Milliardo's past that catches up with them. 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Being in outer space had been an excellent opportunity to further improve his skills, even if he often had been lonely, with too much time to think. It was still very strange being back on earth after all that time And he wasn't just anywhere, but at Sanc, the country he had helped freeing. _His country._   

Zechs walked inside the room. It was just like it had been then. Except there was no one there now. How he had longed for this day for so many years. Sanc was finally freed from the clutches of the Alliance. He walked towards the painting of his father and took of his mask. The only person he felt comfortable enough with to be around without wearing it was Treize. Still he couldn't disrespect his father by keeping it on. 

He hadn't seen his father's face for more than 12 years, except in his dreams. While he was sleeping this man's face haunted him. The last glimpse he had caught of it was a look of disappointment. _Because of me._  It was this look that drove him forth past human limits to appease it, or rather; to escape it. On the painting there was no disappointment, only nobleness and strength. _It was I who took it away in the last moments of his life. _

Only in Treize's arms had he found temporarily relief from this maddening torture in his mind. But he hadn't felt those around him for more than a year. He was living now as he had done before he had met Treize; fighting against himself and without hope of rest in his mind. Fighting soothed, channeling all the pain until it was almost controllable, but it had never been anything like Treize's touches.

Otto, the man who had been so kind to him when he was living in an almost permanent state of shock had sacrificed his life for him. He was probably the only one who still wanted him to be king. He shook his head. _Why did he do that? It only showed how unfit I am to lead this peaceful country…Otto_

He looked up at his father again. "I was your heir, but I can never be king, there's too much blood on my hands."

_And in my mind._

"Relena will fulfill your hopes."

Since Sanc had fallen there had been many times he had wanted to end it for himself as well. The memories of that day had played through his head over and over again. _If only I had been with my mother at the hospital… if only I had stepped in the waiting plane immediately…if only I had been shot…_In all of those scenarios he would have died before ever killing any one under his father's eyes. _I would have died young, but a true Peacecraft._

None of that had happened and he had lived on, determined to atone for his sins by making sure his unstained sister would inherit the throne once. Every time the pain seemed too much he had promised himself he would take his own life once Sanc was liberated. It would have been the best thing for Relena as well. His very existence could give people the opportunity to question her legitimacy as heir. He was after all the elder sibling and he doubted not they would make up some bastard child he had fathered to weaken her position. The best plan had seemed to commit suicide before anyone would find out who he was.

But things had turned out quite differently from what he had planned. Someone had already known who he was. Sometimes he had wondered how Treize had known who he was, but deep inside he knew. It was the young man he had seen just after Relena's birth. That very first time they met he had already looked at him with piercing eyes, like he could see his whole mind. Never had they spoken about that time, but whenever the older man was near he looked at him with that same stare. Always looking at him like he wanted to know everything that was going on inside him, like he wanted to possess every tidbit of knowledge there was to find about him. 

It was this that he feared, that he would know, would find out about every vengeful, hating feeling he had ever had and would turn away in disgust. And it would be even more painful now that he had grown to love him like nothing else. It was because of this that he had a reason to continue, to keep on living, even though he hadn't seen him for more than a year and wasn't entirely sure if Treize still felt like he had always claimed to feel about him.

He nodded his head to the painting and turned around. 

Someone stood in the door opening. Zechs steadied his trembling hands as he looked at the grave expression.

_Treize..._

"…Your Excellency…"

The man walked towards him. 

"Will you forever be like that, Milliardo? So formal, so distant?" He meant it as a joke, but the sadness sounded through his voice.

Zechs looked down, not knowing how to react. He felt how the other man walked towards him. Then a few strands of his hair were grabbed and carefully flipped over his ear. He finally looked up in Treize's tender eyes for a second. Then he was pulled in a tight embrace. Zechs let his head rest against broad shoulders, as he felt encircled by strong arms. 

"Treize..."

"Being insecure again, pretty?"

He just shook his head against the shoulders, but smiled unseen. _How does he always know what I am thinking? _They stood like that for a while, but for Zechs it seemed far too short. Treize broke away and took a moment to drown in his eyes. Then he opened his mouth.

"I think it's time for you to tell me what happened here."

Startled, Zechs took a step backwards. 

"What do you mean?"

Treize only frowned and Zechs knew he was not going to be able to avoid it. _.......He has a right to know at least that. _

Still he didn't want to talk about it. He had always kept it hidden, even from himself. Only in his sleep he was not strong enough to keep away the images.

He looked at the other and then grabbed Treize's arm forcefully, anger manifesting in his grip.

"Come"

Treize followed him. They passed large hallways, rooms of different sizes until Zechs held halt in a kitchen. He pointed at a door next to a huge rusted furnace.

"They have killed my father on those stairs."

"Who?"

"Them"

"You mean the military forces of the Alliance?"

Zechs looked at him annoyed. _Why is he asking for something so obvious? Then he realized that Treize was forcing him to talk in a way that was different from what was going on in his mind. __Them or _they_ was not going to be enough.    _

"Yes."

"You were there with him?" Treize asked.

"No, I was.... he had already thrown me down, but I could hear him scream."

"Where did he throw you?"

"Down there.... through a hatch," Zechs said as he pointed somewhere past Treize.

It was getting increasingly difficult to speak about it. _Do I want him to know?…he does seem to want to himself. _

"The cooks used it to dump garbage from this kitchen in, my father tried to save me like that," he explained.

"Tried? You are alive now, did he not succeed?" Treize asked, his stare piercing Zechs.

"I...yes of course he did."

Treize narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to you there, Milliardo?"

He swallowed and looked down. _I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. _

But he did. Why he didn't know, because of a feeling he owned it to Treize or maybe because it really did seem good to do so for once.

"When I fell down I got unconscious for a while, I really don't know for how long."

Treize nodded for him to continue.

"I woke up because of a smell, so penetrating, so foul. When I opened my eyes I saw Pietro lying there, and Sarina and Nena and more people. They were covered with blood; some of them had twisted body parts. I listened to their pulses, but none of them had a heartbeat. I tried to save them, but they were all dead."

He looked up desperately.

"How could they do that, Treize? Some of them were just children, yet they killed them anyway, dumped them through a hatch."

Treize looked at him full of concern. His presence calmed Zechs a little and he continued.

"I wanted to get out then, but there was no door anymore. Part of the walls had collapsed and there was no way out. I tried to move the debris away, but there wasn't anything for me to lift it up. Besides my body started getting cold. There were holes in the roof, allowing the rain and snow in. I had to move constantly to keep myself from freezing, but I used the water to drink."

 "You didn't eat anything?" Treize asked, as he stared at him. 

"If you want to know if I ate human flesh to prevent myself from getting starved: No. But the rats did. At first I was happy to see them. They reminded me the world was not that room. But soon they started eating from them. I know it's nature, but I couldn't stand it. I tried to keep them away, but they bitted them anyway."

Zechs looked up, he had heard something, something out of the ordinary. 

"Did you hear that?"

But Treize only looked at him concerned and shook his head. _Am I imagining things now, because I am so close to there?_

He listened for another moment, then he continued.

"It was when I was protecting the bodies, when I saw the knife hanging on Mr. Derderies' belt. He was a cook in this kitchen and I presume he used it to cut meat. It took me a long while to remove enough debris so I could escape there, but with the knife I made progress at least."

"So that's how you got out?"

"Yes."

"But there is something you are not telling me, the thing that haunts you the most," Treize said. 

He saw Milliardo look around the room, avoiding his gaze. It was like the prince was trying to find a way to escape his questions, but he was not going to let him go. Now that he heard everything from him, he was amazed at how the youth had been able to overcome such a thing. _No "overcome" is not correct, " pretend to overcome" is more like it._ _If only I had known about the attack on the Sanc-kingdom before it happened I could have prevented all this, or not?_

When Milliardo had come to live at his castle it had soon became clear to him he suffered from post-traumatic stress; reliving his memories over and over again, having troubles falling asleep, angering quickly, far too tensed muscles. It was still a miracle he was still alive and not in an asylum. But he knew his mind had not been unscratched by the events. _I wonder if he ever cried after this._

Milliardo bit his lip. He seemed determined not to say anything. 

"You killed someone?" Treize asked.

Milliardo looked at him wide eyed.

"I heard you say that in your sleep, remember?" Treize said, making Milliardo look down.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Soldiers from the Alliance."

"After you got out of that room?" Treize asked.

He saw Milliardo's expression and suddenly he understood.

"Or before?"

"Before."

"When your father was still with you?"

Milliardo nodded.

"I wanted to save him, they would have killed him if I hadn't done it. Still he stared at me like I had stabbed him instead of them. He looked so disappointed. At that moment I ceased being his son."

"Did he say that?" Treize asked shocked.

"Not his mouth, but his eyes did." Treize wanted to say to him it wasn't so, that he had just imagined it, that the king had been just shocked and never rejected him as a son. But he didn't know if that was even true. So he just laid his hand on the prince's shoulder. 

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Milliardo laid a hand against his head, fingers buried in his long hair. 

"They threw him in there as well."

Treize was perplexed for a moment.

"What!?"

"They threw hi…"

"It's okay. I heard what you said, I was just…"

Treize didn't know what to say anymore. Already he had known about many of what had happened to him from when he had gone to Sanc as a boy. He had often thought about what that could have been like for such a little child to go through something like that. But he had never expected it was even more terrible. The king had been buried, so he had thought it natural they had taken his body away immediately. _But apparently they first dumped it and only came back for it when Milliardo was already gone._ There was nothing he could do now but hold Milliardo close. He had opened all the wounds with his questions and it was very important he would be there as something to hold on to for him right now.

At the moment he reached out his hand for him, a door swung open.

_What? I told Lady not to occupy the castle._ But the men coming in were not Oz soldiers. Neither was the middle-aged woman. They did have the latest model machine guns in their hands. Treize automatically placed his body between them and Milliardo. The woman pointed her gun at the duke and smiled morbidly. 

"I am Sandy Blois-Stuart, I have been waiting for this day, Treize Khushrenada."

He looked at her puzzled. _Sandy Blois-Stuart? Am I supposed to know…?_

Then he remembered. The man who had seen Milliardo after he escaped had introduced himself as Frank Blois-Stuart. The man he had killed. _God! I have to get Milliardo out of here!_

The door was too far to reach, but the window was only a few feet away from Milliardo, _he might be able to make that. He laid his hand on the back of his arm, so that it could not be seen by their assailants and pointed at the window, hoping the blond saw his gesturing. _Now I have to distract them, so he can get a chance. __

"Who are you?" Treize asked, counting the people in the room. There were 12 men surrounding the woman. They looked at her expectantly. _She's obviously the leader._

"I already told you my name. But you might want to know that you have killed my husband."

"I did?"   

_Flee Milliardo!_

"Yes you did! But of course you have already forgotten," the woman raged.

She rubbed her head to regain some control. This moment Milliardo choose to follow Treizes order and he jumped at the window. He had already climbed on it when the woman screamed and everyone pointed his or her machine gun at Treize.

"Stay here or your dukie is a dead man."

Treize saw how Milliardo hesitated. He looked at him angrily. 

"Go! GO!!!"

But Milliardo climbed back in, avoiding his gaze.

"You stupid...! Why can't you ever do as I tell you!?" Treize shouted.

"Aaa how sweet," the woman smiled scornfully. "He doesn't want to leave you."

Treize gritted his teeth, but his anger only amused the woman.

"Where was I before this useless interruption? Oh yes...you killed my husband." 

He should have known something like this would happen. There were so many people he had killed, so many families destroyed by him. One of those left behind was bound to want revenge. Treize couldn't blame her and only wished Milliardo wasn't here in the room with them.

"Did you love him?" Treize asked.

"Yes, I think I did. And he was also the one who earned the money. I was pregnant at that time. The shock of his passing brought the baby in danger, but I didn't have the money to go to midwife. So it died."

Treize looked at the ground. To save Milliardo he had destroyed someone else. _I am so sorry, so terribly sorry._ But he knew those words were not going to help her in any way. 

"And what happened then?" he asked to keep the conversation going. He had to think of another way to get Milliardo out of this. The old dagger hung on his belt, covered from view by his jacket. It was a Khushrenada heirloom and he knew it wouldn't be of any use against 13 trained soldiers, armed with machine guns. 

"I came to this rotten kingdom to collect his body," she said. "Nobody told me who had murdered him, until I grabbed a gun from a soldier. That soon got the lieutenant's tongue moving: Treize Khushrenada had visited Frank and was the last, who had seen him."

The woman wanted to continue, but was interrupted by Milliardo.

"What!? When did this happen?" He looked distrustfully at Treize.

"So you don't know about it, dearie? It was a few days after the attack at Sanc," the woman said.

"What!?" Milliardo screamed. "What were you doing here? You were part of the attack-troops?!"

Treize almost flinched at the terrible look at Milliardo's face. 

"No, of course not!"

"Then what were you doing here? You are always so full of secrets, I can't stand it anymore."

Treize turned around and shook him angrily.

"Who do you think made sure they thought you were dead, just one of the nameless bodies, Milliardo!? A guard had seen you when you climbed out, remember? Or did you think he wasn't going to tell anyone?"

Milliardo looked disorientated. "But why did you never tell me? Why did you do it? You didn't even know me."

"Didn't I?"

Milliardo looked up at him and then cast his eyes down. 

"Can you pay attention to the ones who are pointing guns at you again?" the woman said amused. "Well at least I now know why you did it, why you killed my husband. It's him."

She pointed at Milliardo. "Come here."

"No!" Treize said.

"Come on, you don't want me to shoot your protector, do you little prince?" 

Treize looked at him commanding, trying to force him to stay behind him.

"Don't go there!"

Milliardo didn't listen and hesitantly walked over to the woman. When he reached her, she positioned him so Treize could see his face and started walking around him. She caressed his cheek and let a strand of his long hair slide through her fingers. 

"So all my suffering was because of this, Khushrenada."

Milliardo stood motionless, guns pointed at him. Her fingers touched his cheeks softly. 

"What a beautiful face, so innocent."

With a sudden movement she drew her nails in his cheeks, causing skin to split and blood to drip over his face. His face showed pain for a moment but he managed to keep the rest of his body from moving.

"Leave him alone, it's me you want," Treize snarled.

"Indeed, everything I have done for all those years; starting a resistance group, living in those bloody woods, was all so I could face YOU one day."

"Then why don't you let HIM go?" 

"Because the best way to hurt you is through him."

"What makes you think that?" Treize said. "He's just one of my officers."

"Hahaaha, of course he is." Her face turned arrogant. 

"You should have listened to him when he said he heard something, Khushrenada. Your conversation of before was very interesting."

She now stabbed a nail near Milliardo's eye and slowly made a deep scratch that reached to his chin. 

"Poor thing, suffering so much at such a young age. But you are very lucky, you know." She pulled him by his hair harshly, forcing him to look at Treize.

"You have someone who will always protect you. Well except today.... unfortunately."

She nodded and two of her soldiers pulled him away from her. 

"A beauty, isn't it?" she said to the older of the two.

"Yes certainly, m'am."

He cast lustful eyes at Milliardo and started licking blood from his face. Milliardo jerked his head away and closed his eyes, but didn't struggle against it. 

_The only reason he doesn't resist is because he's afraid they'll kill me. _It was terrible to look at the scene before him without being able to do something and he felt his self-control slipping. The other man stepped closer and let caressed the other cheek, making it impossible for Milliardo to look somewhere where he wouldn't see at least one of them. Then when the first man started roaming his hands over Milliardo's body Treize couldn't stand it any longer.

"Get away from him!" He jumped forward. Immediately the woman raised her gun and shot him in his shoulder, causing him to fall backwards a little. His sleeve started sipping up blood, but he didn't notice it, had only eyes for the scene in front of him.

"It would be a nice idea to let them take him while you're watching, don't you think?" The woman smirked. 

Treize looked at Milliardo desperately, his face was damaged but his look was getting empty. _He's already retreating inside his mind, to protect his sanity from what is going to happen. _

"But I have a better idea." She looked from Treize to Milliardo. "Since you had such a nice conversation about the past, why not relive it?"

Treize looked at the woman. _What does she mean?_

Then he saw the change on Milliardo's face. The expression was no longer empty, but terrified; eyes opened wide, mouth twitching. The blond suddenly jumped to the side in an attempt to get away from his captors, but was kicked in his stomach and he bowed down in pain. 

"What are you going to do to him!?" Treize demanded as he looked from the hurt officer to the smirking woman.

But the woman didn't feel like answering his question, instead she said:

"It's perfect, even better than killing him. This way you are going to lose him forever."

_They are going to lock him in there again?! _

"No! NO! Please don't! Do it to me, but not to him!"

_He's going to crack if they do that! _

The young man tried to get up, but was pushed down by two of the soldiers to his knees. He didn't say anything but his face told everything. He was completely panicking and struggled like mad against his opponents. 

"Come on! We can't hold him!" One of his assailants screamed and another one walked towards the young blond. He shot one last terrified, begging look at Treize as he tried to move towards him, instinctively seeking his protection. But Treize could only watch in horror as Milliardo was kicked in the face and flew against the wall, losing consciousness. 

"Hmmpf, take him away Sergei, Eduardo." 

The two men dragged him away through the door.

"See, just like then." The woman smirked. "He's already unconscious."

Now nothing mattered to Treize anymore; Milliardo was out of their guns' range so he went for the woman's throat. 

Immediately the remaining 10 soldiers started beating him. He kicked, hit, let his fighting skills take over completely. Someone tried to hit him out with his fist but he easily evaded it, letting it crash against another instead. Then a foot came at him with great speed, but he grabbed it and pushed it up so far until the owner of it lost his balance and fell down. Many attacks he knew to evade, but his opponents were trained soldiers and he could only hold on for a few minutes before he was restrained.  

"That asshole broke my nose!" a soldier screamed and hit him in the face hard. But it only caused him to close his eyes for a mere second, then he looked up again.

The woman stood before him. She took out a hypodermic needle of her backpack and filled it with some fluid from a test-tube. 

He made a last attempt to save Milliardo:

"Your husband never felt any pain as he died. Why do you want to hurt him then?!"

But he should have known it was a lost cause. The only thing that had kept this woman going for all this time was her desire to see him suffer. She was not going to back down now that it was even more perfect than she had imagined. 

"Be quiet, Khushrenada, sweet dreams," she murmured, as she pushed the needle inside his arm.

To be Continued


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zechs woke up as he felt someone tugging at him. When he opened his eyes he noticed there were two persons dragging him by his arms across the courtyard. In a first reaction he wanted to hit one of them, but something was cutting his wrists. Still very dizzy he couldn't really make out what it was, only that it hurt.

Then his memories of what had happened before he lost consciousness returned. 

"Treize?" he whispered. 

There was no telling what they had done to him. _Suppose they have killed…_

"What the hell!? He's already woken up! You should have hit him harder, ass hole," one of his captors said to the other. Zechs pretended to be still very out of it, but was already regaining his senses. _They're bringing me…never!_ The men walked quicker and kept on dragging him along by his arms. When one of them pushed his chin up to see how his condition was he quickly spit him in the face, knowing very well he would not react like a stoic Oz officer to this insult.

"You stupid fuck!"

The man raised his hand to hit him in the face and just a hint of a second before it reached its goal, Zechs dodged it by moving his head to the left. The man lost a little of his balance and Zechs used this momentary weakness to forcefully place a knee in his stomach. Then he let himself fall to the ground and roll to the side. His other opponent was looking perplexed at his actions and was still assessing how to react when the blonde already pushed himself up to stand. Because his hands were tied together it wasn't easy, but he managed and quickly ran away. The other came running after him now, but soon lost distance on the lightning count. He ran over the courtyard, heading for the gate of the castle. 

Zechs decided he first had to make sure his hands became untied. _And then I will come for you, Treize._ The man behind him fired his gun, but wasn't even close in his aim. Adrenaline shot through his body, only about 40 yards left and he would be out of the castle. The thought of where they wanted to lock him up only enhanced his speed. _Almost… almost there…_ Then suddenly a door went open in the little building next to the gate and a surprised soldier came out. Zechs recognized him as one of the woman's lackeys and ran around him quickly as he started charging for him. Now others came out as well, including the woman.

"Hold him!"

He managed to avoid being grabbed by one, but his dodging movements made him vulnerable for the kick another gave to his ankles. Zechs fell forward and unable to break the fall with his tied hands landed flat on his chin. It was like burning spikes shot through his face and chest as he made contact with the stone floor. But it wasn't the worst. He knew what they were going to do to him now.

Frantically he struggled as his shoulders were grabbed. He heard the woman scream to the two men, who had been in charge of locking him up first. When she was finished, the one whom he had kneed in his stomach walked to him and kicked him roughly in his stomach.

"That will teach you, you son of a bitch!" he said as he stared at him angrily.

 But the words didn't matter to him. Three of them were dragging him to that dreaded place and the rest of was watching closely. There was no way in hell he was going to escape now and the fear of his nightmares came over him again. Only now it was much stronger, for he knew it was going to be real this time. He tried to wriggle himself lose from his captors and for a moment they had to stop walking to contain him. A fist connected with his face, but he also managed to kick someone against his knees. Behind him he heard the woman laugh.

"What a spitfire, maybe that's what Khushrenada likes about him so much."

One of the men wasn't so amused when Zechs bit him in his arm and angrily drew a knife Without being able to avoid it he stabbed it inside his upper leg. Zechs let out a painful moan and gritted his teeth, desperately looking for a way out. The woman now became annoyed with the display and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Oh, just hit him out."

 And the world became dark once again. 

This time it remained black when he opened his eyes, at least for a moment. His whole body was still sour from the beating he had received. There were no more people around him and the first thing that struck him was the wetness of the floor. Then he smelled it. _God no! Everything but…! _Anxious he looked around him. But he knew exactly where he was, for he had been there so many times in his dreams. His eyes started to get familiar with the dark and saw a few things. Many of the corpses around him had decayed years ago, but he recognized the face of one of his former trainees at Khushrenada castle. _They've brought in new ones, just to make me…! Calm stay calm! Remember what you are, you're a soldier! Treize? Where are you? Are you alive? Have they…!? Calm, damn it!_

He breathed in and out a few times and tried to think like the officer he was. His hands were tied and they had apparently let the wall he had crawled out of years ago collapse again. As he tugged his hands he found out they were tied to the wall as well. _Don't panic! I have to get that lose first._ He shoved himself through the dirty rainwater and closer to the wall. There were some rocks sticking out of it and he frantically began to rub the wire against it, in an attempt to erode it. He tried to banish all the information his senses were giving him from his mind. _There is nothing around you, nothing! Just cut cut cut!_ He had no idea how much time passed as he did it. But the wire was strong and didn't give in. The little light shining through the hole in the ceiling was taken away again. _Night. It's dark again, I…calm! _It began to rain and he thirstily caught some of the water on his lips as it came through the hole. 

His wrists had started bleeding hours ago, because of his rough rubbing against the stone. But he still kept on, urging himself to think of nothing else. But it was getting harder with every passing minute and it was when he heard the noise of something falling that he looked up and lost himself. A few rats came in and started eating from the corpses. The distraction had snapped him out of his trance and now everything truly hit him. The smell he had tried so desperately not to smell violated his nose. He retched and then threw up violently over the floor. When he was finished he pushed himself up and stared at the rats bewildered. But unlike the first time he had been locked up in there, there was nothing he could do to chase them away. He couldn't even reach them and this realization added to his feeling of helplessness. Panting heavily he pushed his back against the wall, bringing his tied arms up to cover his face.

"Help me…"

The rain poured over him and he started shaking because of the cold. _I am going to die here…_

_Alone._ He was six years old again, only surrounded by inescapable pain, fear and shame. He rocked against the wall, still keeping his arms against him, but unable to block out the sounds of the rats, the smell and the cold. Vaguely a thought came to him. _Lucky… Treize doesn't see me… like this._ But it was soon lost amidst chaos. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the bird sitting on his face that pushed Treize over the edge from sleep to awakeness, not the rain. The first thing he registered was the pain in his shoulder. _I was shot. Then the events came to him back at once. He stood on his feet within a second, causing the bird to fly away hastily. __I have to get Milliardo, but.... where am I? He looked at the trees around him, and the trees around those trees. __In a forest, but where? Am I still in Sanc? _

He remembered waking up once after they had drugged him. Immediately another needle had been pushed inside his flesh, before he had been able to move. _How long is it since that happened?_ He didn't know, but he did know they had taken out the bullet from his shoulder and treated the wound. It only caused him to worry more. _So they really want me to be alive to see what monstrosities they have done to him. _He climbed up an elm tree. It was the largest he could find. A branch cracked, but he didn't care, didn't even notice it. When he was on top of it he looked around. _Trees, more trees_. It was not easy to look with all the dark clouds in the air. _To the west: only trees, to the south: only trees, to the east: only...wait! Above those trees he saw something that appeared to be a tower. His eyes narrowed. _It's the castle! _He more jumped than climbed of the elm. _

He had to get there as soon as possible. _Who knows how long he is already locked in?_ The drugs still tried to keep his legs from moving, but he didn't care. He could hardly believe what had happened. _Of all the things… they had to do that to Milliardo._ Treize didn't want to think about the effect it would have on him, but he knew he couldn't really expect him to be sane anymore, even if he was still alive. _But even if that's true… I will take care of you._ He started walking, still very effected by the stunning effects of the drugs. _Have...to....get....there.  The sun went down and he continued advancing to the east. _

Images of Milliardo being locked up in the place of his horrors again drove him to make step after step, faster and faster until he was finally running. He didn't want to think about what they had done to him. The sun showed her face again and he was still running. Exhaustion now aided the drugs in keeping him back but he still continued.

Finally the trees made way for grassland. He could see the city in full view now. The castle where his Milliardo was confined rose above the houses like a volcano. _God, don't let me be too late. He reached the outskirts of the capital and ran through a street and another. Then a female officer stopped him._

"This is a restricted area, you are not......Your Excellency!?"

She stared at him perplexed for a second and then flipped open her communicator. 

"Colonel Une, the general has arrived in sector D5. He's in bad shape."

She turned to Treize.

"Sir, Colonel Une is coming."

Treize first wanted to continue moving, but he knew Lady could probably help him reach the castle sooner. Besides there was little power in his body left so he took a breath and leaned against a wall.

Within 2 minutes she arrived on a motorcycle. _Typical._

She jumped of and tried to make him lean on her.

"Your Excellency, what happened? You have been away for 4 days."

_4 days? God!_

"I...have...to get...to the...castle," he said between breaths.

She nodded and got back on the motor. 

"Let's go!" she said, starting the engine.

He took the seat behind her and they tore through the town. 

"Have you seen Zechs?" he asked as they took another turn.

"No, I thought he was in the castle with you," she responded.

"And you never did go in the castle, all this time I was away?"

She shook her head. "I did as you ordered."

A sigh escaped his mouth. He had just wanted to give them a few hours of privacy so they could finally talk about Milliardo's past. And now this had happened. Instead of binding the prince to him he had lost him forever. 

When they reached the courtyard he immediately jumped of and ran to the left. Lady followed him hastily as he tried to find out where the outside wall of the room was. On lots of places the walls had collapsed, but when he assessed where the kitchen they had been standing in had been, he knew he had to move more to the left. 

"There." he said as he pointed on a collapsed wall. Lady followed his finger with her eyes. He knew she was beyond curious and appreciated how she didn't say anything. 

"Lady, you have anything to blow it up with?"

She pulled a hand grenade of her belt.

"Something a little less strong, Zechs is in there."

Her eyes widened, but she took something else out of her pocket. He didn't know much about explosives, but was aware this was something used to blow up locks with. She laid it on the debris and made a fuse on it. 

"Get back Your Excellency."

It worked perfectly. Some of the stones were blown away, but it didn't cause another collapse of rocks. The smell of death immediately pushed inside their noses. He could do nothing but hope Milliardo was still alive. He walked in and saw bodies, some of them death for years, but others for a far shorter period of time. _They even threw in new bodies, to make the torment just like then._ His eyes desperately sought for Milliardo. He walked past some of the bodies, looked beneath them but couldn't find him. When he turned to look at the other corner of the room he saw him. 

Milliardo lay on his side, back towards them in rainwater. His platinum hair was draped with blood and lying around his head. He didn't seem to be breathing. A rat was sitting on his shoulder comfortably. Treize chased him away angrily. Now he saw how his pulses were bound together with plaited iron and chained to the wall. _They never even wanted him to have a change to escape.... Treize bowed over him and felt his pulse. _Heartbeat? No?!...... Yes, thank god! But a very faint one._ _

He looked at the hole he had come from. Lady stood there, looking shocked at Milliardo. 

"My god," she whispered.

"We have to get him out of here," Treize said. "He's super cooled."

Lady took out her gun and walked towards them. She pointed it at the chain and shot through it.

"We will remove the iron later, first we have to get him warm," she said.

Treize took Milliardo up and noticed how limb his body was. He laid Milliardo's head in his neck and supported it with his hand, the dirty hair sticking to it. Lady hastened inside the castle and while he was still carrying the blonde through the main hall when she came back with a blanket. Treize draped it over him tenderly.

"There's a bed there," she said. "Follow me."

They reached a room with a huge bed and he laid Milliardo down. _He seems so fragile and small on it. _Lady made some light and only now he saw the wounds on his face. It wasn't just the scratches the woman had made with her nails; there were other wounds he couldn't place. _Curse them, did they hit him more? Or was it the rats? After all he had not been really able to defend himself. He looked at the iron around his pulses and the wounds they had caused. _Poor little one. _But he knew it wasn't the body that had suffered most, but the mind. _

The dagger was taken from the belt and he cut the sharp strands of iron. He felt so powerless as he knelt next to him. With all his talk of how he wanted to protect him, it had been his actions that caused Milliardo to be tortured like this. 

He caressed the face and removed the already torn shirt. There were so many wounds, bruises and scratches beneath it. Treize took a motionless pulse and pushed it against his own cheek. _Milliardo, what can I do? What can I do?_

Suddenly he felt Lady's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your Excellency, you are not well, it would be best for you to sleep; I will take care of him."

"No I want...have to be there when he wakes," he said, refusing to let go of Milliardo's arm.

"It would do him no good if you are like this, Your Excellency, he needs you to be strong."

"I can never fall asleep when he is like this." Treize said.

But he was wrong, a slap with Lady's gun made him sleep in quite easily.

His dreams were filled with Milliardo like so often, but they were not arousing like they tended to be.

Treize was in his room at his castle, with the world turning around beneath it. It was not turning around an axe but randomly to all kinds of directions. Suddenly the scene shifted to a graveyard. On the graves were the names of men and women he had slain. On a hill was another gravestone, this time without an inscription. Someone was tied to it and when he got closer he saw it was Milliardo. He sat there covered with blood. He looked at Treize and smiled, pointing at his wounds. The scene shifted again. Treize was at the Sanc-castle, which melted slowly away. Only a young boy remained on the place were the castle had been. The boy tried to disappear like the castle, but it didn't work. He remained where he was and tried to follow it into the ground. But regardless of how many times he removed the earth, he could never create a hole.

Treize awoke, breathing heavily. He was still in the same room as he had been before, lying under a blanket. Panicked, he looked up, only reassured when he saw Milliardo was still there. Lady sat next to the bed, her hand pressed a compress above Milliardo's eyes. A bucket with water stood near her feet. She looked at him, concerned. No longer the Oz-officer, but a caring woman. She had never looked more beautiful. 

"He's doing better now, his temperature has risen, but he's still unconscious," she said.

Treize walked over to the bed and looked down at Milliardo. The blood had been washed out of his hair and his chest. The wounds were still there and the bruises. Lady stood up from her chair.

"You take over from me now, Your Excellency, I doubt he wants to see me when he wakes."

"Lady, I can't express how grateful I am for everything you have done for me," he said.

"Then we are even, Your Excellency." And she walked out the door.

Treize sat down next to the bed again. Only now he noticed Lady had also treated his own shoulder wound. He held Milliardo's hand and waited._ I wish I had been as good to you as she is to me. _The prince stirred sometimes, Treize knew that was a good sign. But he didn't talk in his sleep like he had hoped, for it would have told him what was going on inside his mind. For many hours he sat like that, losing track of time. Lady came in once to ask if everything was okay, but there was nothing new to tell her.

_What if he never wakes up? What will become of me? I should have gone to see him this past year. I thought it was the right thing to do, to stay away, and to protect him. The first time I see him after all that time I cause this. But even if he hates me, I can never leave him. _

Treize stood up to open the curtains and let some light shine into the somber room. At the moment the sun shone in, Milliardo started to blink his eyes. Then the blond shot forward and tried to crawl away from the light. Of course, he's been in darkness for many days. Scared Milliardo looked around himself with his arms in front of him defensively. Treize rushed to him and reached out his hand for him. The younger man dodged it and moved closer to the wall and Treize pulled back his hand. 

"How are you Milliardo?" he asked softly, hoping he would answer.

Milliardo just glared at him. Treize had been shocked by the fear and hate that had shone in those ice blue eyes on several occasions, but none of that had shocked him as much as the utter lack of emotions that he could see now. Suddenly Milliardo moved to the front of the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Treize tried to get him to stay on the bed, but Milliardo attempted to stand anyway. When he realized his legs refused to carry his weight he sat down. Treize reached out for his head, attempting to stroke some hair out of his face, but the prince dodged his hand and moved a little farther away from him. 

"You can't go, you are wounded."

Milliardo tried to get up again, but Treize gently held him down. 

"I think it's best for you to tell me what happened to you."

Milliardo bowed his head a little, opened his eyes wide and smiled. Treize was totally shocked by his expression. _He's insane!_

To be Continued

Will Treize find a way to keep him with him or will Zechs go his own way? Next time in the last chapter of this story.  

Greetz,

Miss Kissranada


End file.
